Those Who Harbor Ill Fate
by Charon of the Acheron
Summary: Peace settles after Aizen's defeat, and new threats arise during the calm. Hinamori uncovers a mystery that throws Seireitei into a chaos, and Hitsugaya struggles to protect her. What becomes of these unfortunate souls? HitsuxHina.
1. New Mission In The Human World

_**Bleach Fan fiction:**_

_**Those who Harbor Ill Fate**_

_-Chapter One-_

_A New Mission in the Human World!_

Momo sighed heavily as she stared blankly out of the open window. The Fourth Division's hospital rooms were cozy, but after being confide in one for so long, it became dull. A slight breeze carried with it the scent of fresh blooming flowers. They always bloomed around this time of the year.

This year.

It had been 4 months since Seireitei was pitted into that fated battle against the Arrancar and Captain Aizen. She winced slightly at his memory.

Everyone called him a traitor. Yet to her he would always be her captain. No matter what. It no longer mattered that he was a traitor; he was dead, and she would rather remember the sincere and kind captain he had been when she joined. That was the Aizen she chose to hold on to.

Today was the day that the hospital was going to give her the results on her mental state. To see if she could fully return to her division. She hoped.

There was a faint rapping sound at the door across the room. Momo's head swiveled and she focused on the door. Apparently the soft knock was a warning -- the only warning she had. Before she could utter her guests in, it burst open omitting Shiro-chan with Rangiku-san towering behind.

Rangiku planted her fists on her hip and took up a lecturers tone, "Captain," Rangiku exclaimed. Her tone lost its lecturing façade and revealed a more concerned tone, "you shouldn't just barge into a room like that!" she shook her head, and Momo watched in partial jealousy as the other woman's fiery red hair swayed back and forth. Momo's jealousy was partially due to the beautifully long hair the Lieutenant had. It was long enough that it fell well past her shoulder blades. Another part of her jealousy lay in the woman's overly large bosom, which -Momo noted often- she showed more than decent. But Rangiku-san was Rangiku-san.

"Just open the door quicker next time." Shiro-chan stated curtly as he stepped in. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had that ever sour expression on his face. The very one Momo remembered from when they were younger. His bleach white hair stood on its own and barely swayed as he entered. Per usual, he was wearing the standard shinigami uniform. Over which he wore his captain's jacket. No matter the amount of times she saw him in it, Momo was still awed. The very same Shiro-chan she had eaten watermelons with was a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Souls.

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't busy. For all you know, Captain, she could have been in the middle of an examination!" Rangiku-san chastised, and then added as an after thought, "Or changing!" Shiro-chan just sniffed audibly and turned his head to examine one of the hospital room's walls.

"'Could' being the operative word Rangiku," he sniffed, "and besides, what's there to see anyways?" Momo's face heated. His tone was too lackadaisical, as if he was talking about the weather. On top of that he acted like she wasn't in the room to hear!

Anger rising, Momo shouted, "What do you mean by that?!" It wasn't really a question to be answered, yet he struggled as if to find the right word to say.

"All I'm saying is that even if you were in the middle of something, your underdeveloped body wouldn't be of any interest to me." Toshiro said calmly still studying the walls. He stopped just a foot away from a now steaming mad Momo. Without hesitation she climbed out from under her bed and clonked him squarely on the head.

"Well," Momo began in a heated tone, "of all the inconsiderate things to say to a hospital patient; you had to bring up the matter of my body. If all you're going to do is poke fun at me then maybe you should just leave." This time she sniffed audibly and turned her head away from them.

Rangiku was holding back a burst of laughter at her Captain's futile struggle.

"Oh come on now, I'm just making a joke at the only thing worth talking about right now." Momo, from the cracks of her eyes, thought she saw him scratch the part of his head where she had smacked, but when she opened her eyes to check, his hands were still at chest level, and his captain's jacket didn't look as if he had made any sudden movements to jerk his hands away from his head.

"So my body _is _interesting, hmmm?" she asked jokingly. Now he really did flinch and his voice shifted to the defensive as he snapped,

"That's not what I meant!" he readjusted his coat and was now starting to study the blue and white floor tiles at his feet.

"Now, now. I think that is just about enough of that!" Momo hadn't noticed that Captain Unohana had stepped into the room. Hands folded at her waist, and her long black braided hair that framed her face hung down between her breasts Unohana Retsu dominated the room with her motherly face and gentle voice. "Patients need their rest after all,"

Captain Unohana always reminded Momo of a mother who knew that children would get in trouble and did her best to guide them so they didn't hurt themselves too horribly. It was a comforting presence, and always welcome in Momo's books.

"No it's all right," Momo started, "I'm actually feeling a lot better –" Captain Unohana warm laughter cut Momo off.

"Not you Hinamori-chan. Hitsugaya-bozu is the one who should be in bed." Momo exchanged a puzzled look with Captain Unohana and Shiro-chan, but he refused to meet her gaze.

Instead, he chose to glare at Captain Unohana over his shoulder. "Hey," Shiro-chan's voice was layered with contempt, "who said you could call me 'kid' anyways?" Captain Unohana just kept a serene face and smiled to him. Momo saw his anger rising. Weather at being acknowledged as a kid or for acting like one, Momo wasn't sure. It did however seem cute. Toshiro had worked so hard to get through the Spirit Academy and then ascended to the rank of Captain. Everyone called him a prodigy. Weather he like that or not was something he never expressed, but Momo didn't think he did.

Back in Rukongai, Toshiro was always distant from other people. It wasn't as if Momo hadn't tried to include him in things, but … he always approached things with that sour look. Always frowning.

"Shiro-chan," Momo sounded worried, more worried than she wanted him to hear. "What happened?" she spoke slowly, trying to cover her worry with intrigue.

"What?" Toshiro turned his bluish-green eyes to her. His brow was drawn down more than usual and instead of appearing angry he looked more annoyed that she had asked. "Listen if you've got time to worry about me, worry over yourself." she flinched at his words. Not because they were harsh, but because he had heard the worry in her voice. "All I got were a few scratches from a few low-level rogues Arrancar." He finished, and almost right on top of him, Rangiku busted.

"A few scratches!" Although she was concerned for her captain, she didn't appear to be worrying about his hearing, as she shouted right into Shiro-chan's ear. Captain Unohana chided her about yelling in a hospital, and she lowered her voice to a tone that had just as much worry as Momo's had, "Captain, you were stabbed through the chest with one of their blades. That's not something to brush aside or joke around about."

"Who's joking?" he asked curtly, "Besides, I'm fine now."

"Well yes, but-" "But nothing. They're dead, I'm alive, everyone's happy." While he was arguing with Rangiku-san, Momo studied him. She now realized why he kept his hands folded at his chest. There were probably bandages around his arms and his chest. However there was no way to be sure unless he removed his shirt. The thought made her face turn a bright red. Pushing down the though, she turned her attention to what must be a façade. He did pretty well at hiding them, and he was probably holding in the pain in front of everyone as well. Always trying to act tough. That was Shiro-chan. Momo smiled in spite of herself.

"Well anyway," Shiro-chan's voice snapped her back out of her thoughts. "I should get going. After all I still have a mountain of paper work to do. Paper work that _someone_ was supposed to do while I was out." annoyed, he was shot Rangiku-san a glare that Momo was sure could start a fire. She ignored it and pretended to study the walls, whistling a comical tune.

When her head came back around she continued to play innocent and ask, "What?" She must have had some acting talent because her eyes were wide and doe like and she pouted slightly, "You think I was going to do all that paper work by myself when some of the stores were having a discount sale. Do you realize how long it's been since they held one of those?"

"Well," Captain Unohana said, breaking the two from their argument in that motherly tone Momo was accustomed to hearing from her, "do be sure to take it easy on your way back, Captain Hitsugaya" She smiled and stepped aside to let the other two pass her by. Shiro-chan stopped in front of her and shot her one of his casually heated glares.

"Captain Unohana," He paused a moment before continuing, "you and I need to have a talk about my honor-fix sometime." Raising his left hand away from his chest, Shiro-chan gave a curt wave to Momo without turning and proceeded to walk out. A pang of remorse filtered through Momo as she watched him leave. His sleeve slid down enough for her to see just a small portion of a bandage.

"Have a good day Hinamori-chan!" Rangiku-san shouted back to Momo with a smile and a wave good-bye, nearly running over a squad four member as he crossed the hall. Momo didn't hesitate to reply by telling her the same. After another minute Rangiku-san stopped and shouted to Captain Unohana, telling her the same as she had said to Momo. Captain Unohana just smiled and waved good-bye. After they left Captain Unohana shut the door and turned her attention to Momo. She moved towards a chair and sat down gently.

"Well, now that all the commotion is gone, why don't we get to your results?" Momo nodded in agreement. She was egger to be out as soon as possible. Lying in bed was becoming a waste of time.

*********

Momo opened the door to her room. Nothing had been changed in the time she had been in the hospital, but the air was stale. Obviously no one had been in here for quite some time.

She walked over to her window to look out at the view of the Seireitei. It wasn't exactly magnificent, but it had its own grand beauty. And after all those months in the hospital, Momo was glad for a change in scenery. Pushing the window open let in a fresh breeze. As light as the wind was it was enough to kick up the layer of dust that had collected around her room. Coughing and hacking, Momo swung her arms aimlessly to fight away the dust and to no avail. A brisk knock at the door dragged her away from the window -and some of the dust. As she made her way across the room she asked, "What is it?" in between coughs.

"Delivery for Vice-Captain Hinamori." a soldiery voice stated. There was no movement at the door to push the door open; no one would enter he room without invetation. That was just courteous.

In a low voice Momo spoke to her self absently, "Already? Man that didn't take long." She opened the door and took the parcel from the Shinigami who stood at the door in his shihakusho. She murmured a polite, thank you, and shut the door as he left.

Making her way back into the room she walked to the table and folded her legs. She then proceeded to open the package and read its contents. She read over the message with a quick glance and pulled out her Vice-Captain badge from the drawer at her bed.

"So I'm to report to the meeting room for a quick examination by the General-Commander as well as to reacquire my zanpakuto by noon." Momo thought to herself. Standing up she looked at the clock next to her bed, and ran out of her room. It was already 11:55 a.m.

*********  
11:57 a.m.  
*********

"Welcome Squad Five Vice-Captain Hinamori, Momo." The General-Commander's voice, Yamamoto-Genryusai, Shigekuni's voice, boomed across the room as the double doors to his office opened. This man, who led all Shinigami who belonged to the Gotei juu-san, always held an air of command that was obviously earned, and he expected to be obeyed.

He sat on a large high-backed chair. His cane, which was also his zanpakuto, was in front of him and both hands rested atop of another at the cane's head. "It would seem that you have made a full recovery this time, I would hope." he reminded Momo of an elderly grandfather making sure that none of his grandchildren disobeyed. And always had a switch at the ready to put them back in line.

"Yes, thank you General-Commander, sir." Momo replied in a monotone voice. The respect for anyone higher than her in position or skill was engraved into her bones, and if she ever forgot them ... She shivered at the thought of what happened to some Shinigami when they forgot to show respect. "And with your permission I would like to return to my position and squad."

"I have no objection. However I would like to inform you that due to no captain for your squad; that until a suitable candidate is found you will have to take on roll as leader and even take on assignments that rival those of captains."

"I have no problem with that, sir." Momo replied. She didn't have much of a choice really. It was either take on the roll of leader or go against orders. And she knew what being Vice-Captain entailed when she took the position. She would not back down. Not now.

"That is good to hear." Making a curt gesture to a table he continued, "here is your zanpakuto." With out delay, Momo moved over to the table and picked up her zanpakuto and slid it in between her white sash. "Again thank you very much." She turned on her heels and started for the door when the General-Commander's voice rang through the room.

"One more thing Vice-Captain Hinamori." Momo froze and spun around, making her way back to stand before him. "I have one mission for you at the moment that requires your attention." She listened closely as he instructed her on what she was to do for her next mission.

*********  
3:11 p.m.  
*********

Momo stood in front of the Senkaimon with her Hell Butterfly waiting for the gates to open when a familiar sounding voice rang through the air, "Hey! Bed wetter!"

Turning around on her heels she shrieked, "What have I told you about calling me that!" Her face was beet red and her temper needed to be collected for this mission. "Now what do you want?" she asked harshly and added, "can't you tell that I'm getting ready to leave on a mission or are you that blind?" Her voice was as heated as her face.

"Calm down, calm down," his hands waved in the air as if they could push her voice down. His head turned quickly in each direction and his eyes kept darting as if he were trying to look in every direction at once. "I only came here to say good-bye, and…" he paused and turned his eyes to her. There were all full of concern, but why? "I wanted to give you a fair warning just in case no one gave you the heads up." Some of his bandages had come off. Momo didn't know why she took special note of that, but she did. After giving him an impatient glare, he continued further. "Well you see, since most of the Arrancar are still scattered, well let's just say that they've doubled their hate for us and won't give us the chance to fight back if they see it."

"W-Well thank you for the information Shiro-chan, but I'm just going to scout the area for anymore developments on the Hollow's. Not Arrancar." The matter-of-fact voice she used seemed to settle his uneasiness. He shrugged and started to look towards the group who was to escort her through the senkaimon.

"I'm glad that you're worried about m-, I mean that is I'm glad you want to make sure I'm safe- Oh!" she exclaimed. Things just wouldn't come out of her mouth the way she wanted them to. "You know what, just never mind!" Would he take her words the wrong way? Or would he take them the way she meant to say them, either way it didn't TOTALLY matter, right?

Shaking her head irritably, she tried to focus on the mission. She didn't have time to worry about other things that would derail her. That would just make it that much harder to get back on task. Still, she couldn't help but be worried that he would take her words to heart and NOT worry, or what ever ... She didn't want that.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori, we are ready to leave." One of the shinigami's voice stated and she turned away from Toshiro, hoping he wouldn't notice how red her face had gotten. Saying a final farewell to Toshiro she walked over to her escort.

"Thank you, I'm ready to go." The senkaimon opened and Momo bolted through falling in with her escort.

* * *

Rue: Hey guys Sabaku here. Just wanted you all to know that I am currently going through all my chapters and revising them-again-! I couldn't stand seeing my early editing because it was a pretty poor job. Now as far as story goes I will edit things so it fits better, but also, -and most importantly- what will happen!! Hohohoho~! Keep looking for the updates and maybe you'll find out! Peace.

Momo: But wait! My mission

Rue: Sorry that's all the time we have for today!


	2. Cloaked XIII!

_**Bleach Fan fiction:**_

_**Those who Harbor Ill Fate**_

_-Chapter Two-_

_The Cloaked Thirteen?_

*********  
3:12 p.m.  
*********

As the cold wind blew through her hair, Momo watch the quiet streets of Karakura town.

"Now what are those coordinates again?" she muttered to herself as she reached into her shihakusho and produced a small map. "Hm… North-east from the exit point in Karakura town." she studied the map for about three minutes or so before realizing it was about four and a half blocks away.

When she arrived at the location she scanned the area for any immediate threats. Failing to find any, she preceded to a small park, "division Twelve's captain -Kurotsuchi, Mayuri- said that he needed just a small amount of reiatsu particles to be sent back for examination. Not exactly a difficult mission, but with division twelve's' personnel being so hung up right now they couldn't get to it, and it was needed.

"My division needs a leader right now and as Vice-Captain it's my responsibility to lead in the absences of my Captain." she muttered to no one in particular as she took out a test tube and collected a few rocks from around the area.

Just as she put away the tube and was about to summon the Senkaimon, a massive surge of reiatsu began to fluctuate. She quickly drew her zanpakuto and took a fighting stance, "Where are you?" her voice, which she had hoped to be steady, failed her.

"My, my. What a pretty little thing you are, Shinigami." A nasally voice spoke up. The hairs on the back of Momo's neck began to stand on end. The pressure continued pushing down on her. It was immense, like a boulder on top of a glass cup. She didn't know what it was, but it was powerful.

"Show yourself coward!" she was beginning to lose her self-control. '_No Momo you need to cool it. If you lose yourself here now, how will you do in the future?'_ Her thoughts gave her a little comfort, and she began to reclaim her focus. She was able to finally fixate on where the mass of reiatsu was coming from.

"Aw~, don't get so angry Shinigami. I was merely giving you a compliment before I devour your soul." Whoever it was, they were mocking her. Trying to get her to lose her focus again. She wouldn't let them. "Besides, who's the one that's hiding?" As the words finished there was a loud roaring sound followed by another one. The reiatsu had shifted from where it had been before to … behind her! Quickly she turned and came face to face with an unlikely foe.

"W-What the … An Arrancar?" Surprised she nearly dropped her guard. She had never seen anything like him before. He was entirely different from the Arrancar she had seen before. A large horn curved viciously downwards from its black and red mask, and it had the look of a horse on two legs and massive arms with jagged teeth. A thick pale green serpentine tail swung back and forth. It's mask was black. Momo swallowed hard as she looked into those dull yellow eyes that hid behind the horse like mask. What kind of Arrancar had a black mask?

"Oh~? You do know my kind. Well how fortunate am I to stumble across a Shinigami with such knowledge?" Its mask split in two, as it opened its mouth and let its long slimy tongue run itself across the length of its mouth.

"What type of Arrancar are you?" puzzled, she tried to study it quickly, but the only thing she was able to tell was that it was definitely either a Adjuchas or Gillian, but none of the reports that division Two had given ever mentioned a black coloring. If the hairs on Momo's neck had legs they'd be running.

"The kind you can't stop!" the Arrancar exclaimed as it raised its fist to strike. Momo brought up her zanpakuto to block, but she couldn't move. Something was wrong. This Arrancar hadn't introduced itself or state its rank. And on top of that it was way too cocky. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

It didn't come. Why? Why hadn't the Arrancar's attack hit her?

She opened her eyes to see a cloaked figure holding off the beast with only one hand.

"No, no, NO! What are **you** doing here!?"the Arrancar declared in a terror filled voice. At this man's appearance it stumbled backwards, away from the cloaked figure as if it were a plague. Momo just stood and watched as the cloaked let the hand fall back to its side.

"I came here to defeat scum like you. Scum that try to abuse or defy our laws." the cloaked figure's voice was masculine and was filled with strength Momo was used to hearing in the voice of captains. However, Momo couldn't understand what he said. The Arrancar however seemed to understand him perfectly and stood so still he probably could have been mistaken for a statue if Momo didn't know better. Was it a spell that he cast? Some form of Kido?

"Um, excuse me sir. Just who are you?" Momo asked sheepishly as she brought her zanpakuto down slightly. Enough to appear at easy, but ready for an attack at any moment. She couldn't make out any of his features that were obstructed by his cloak, but he was tall. Probably as tall as Captain Zaraki. A hood and a cloth face mask hid his face. One thing Momo assumed was that black seemed to be this guys favorite color, because there appeared to be no other color decorating his outfit. Not even his fish skin boots which were also dyed in the same black color. To boot he wore black fencing gloves similar to the ones Momo often saw Captain Byakuya wear.

"Hm? Oh excuse me, I forgot my manners. Japan is big on manners isn't it? I shall introduce myself after I take care of this trash, but before that, how about this scum introduces himself before he leaves, eh?" Amusement and disgusted lined the man's voice at the same time. Momo wondered if he was toying with the Arrancar. He seemed, too, relaxed to be taking this seriously.

"Screw you! I don't have to do anything!" replied the Arrancar ferociously. It seemed on the verge of charging. Momo prepared herself to cast a bakudo.

"Oh, I didn't know scum could learn other languages." he continued to mock. It was as if his entire point was to goad the Arrancar into a blind rage. Was he insane?

"What can I say? The food here is so rich in culture." It retorted and bent low, reading for its charge. A low snickering sound came from its throat.

"So you've been feasting on the souls of this land," figure made a _tsk_ing sound, "that is truly sad to hear. You just adds to your previous crimes, don't you." Why did he suddenly sound so sad?

"Can't help myself, this stuff is as addictive as crack from my human days." the Arrancar seemed to be getting cockier, as if it had suddenly gained the upper hand.

"Miss," the figure spoke to Momo and brought her from her thoughts, "I hope you don't mind, but I need you to stand back while I take care of this little bugger." He raised his left hand towards Momo without turning to face her.

"I don't think so. I'm a Shinigami and it's my job to defeat monsters like him! So I need you to step aside and-" Momo stopped mid-sentence when the cloaked man drew his blade. His cloak had kept it hidden from her view but now she could make out the sheath at his side.

"No offense, Miss, but this guy is more along the lines of my jurisdiction." From mocking, to sorrow, to now cold and hard like steel. Who is this man? Momo thought to herself as she looked on. The anticipation of what would happen next gripped her.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked. The wind stirred and the man's cloak fluttered about uncontrollably. As it danced, she glimpsed a simple on the back of his jacket. It was a symbol, similar to the Gotei's, only the ends were cut clean off, and in the center of the unusual shape was three pillars to the right of a cross on its side (XIII).

"Well then. Shall we begin, Pierce Rowend?" he asked in the most grave of tones as he lifted his blade up so it ran parallel with his arm. His left hand came to the front of his body, at chest level and his first two fingers relaxed on the flat of the blade.

"How dare you call me by my human name! I'm Regis de Umbra!*" cried the Arrancar as it charged the cloaked man. Its fists were up in the air preparing to strike. When it was close enough Umbra swung its fist, only to hit the air, it seemed puzzled for a moment, but soon covered itself and turned around, "Dragon's Whisper, eh?"

"Yep that's right," man reappeared behind Umbra and if Momo could guess, she'd bet that he was replying with a grin. There was a sudden roaring sound and Umbra was gone, "Humph, Draco Rudo*." He stated coldly. There was another roaring sound and Umbra's presence was suddenly behind Momo.

"Die girly!" Umbra laughed. Jumping back, Momo was just in time to have his fist miss her. At the same time Momo swung her zanpakuto, aiming at his arm. Umbra's tail swung around and managed to hit her hard enough to send her soaring through the air, and, at the same time, knocking her unconscious.

The Arrancar proceeded to use Draco Rudo and appeared above her, readying another strike to her gut. Its fist connected and Momo suddenly went flying towards the ground. It appeared again, swinging its heavy tail and hitting her in the back. She coughed up blood and with one last solid punch; he sent her flying into the ground.

"Enjoy Hell, prick." The cloaked man stated levelly in a voice cold enough to chill winter. In several swift movements the cloaked man carved up Umbra's body as easily as if he were swinging at air. The blade made clean cuts all the way through, but no blood. No marks.

"Huh?" Umbra looked down at his body puzzled. The man pulled down the lower portion of his mask with his free and smirked. Slowly, Umbra's body began to shift in different directions. "Bah-Bastard..." The Gates of Hell appeared and swallowed the soul's remnants.

When the gates dispersed, the cloaked man used Dragon's Whisper to carry himself to Momo's side, "Damn, she's not going to make it unless…" With a sigh he continued, "I have no choice." he looked down at Momo's face and told her softly, hoping to coo her out of her unconscious state, "Tell me the name of someone close to you and picture them clear in your mind."

"S-Shiro-chan…" Momo muttered as she slipped back into unconsciousness. The cloaked man seemed hesitant.

'_It'll have to be enough,' _he thought, "Twenty-third Gate: Diligo Valetudo!*" The wind picked up suddenly in a violent manner as he spoke, and as quickly as the wind had come it died away. The cloaked man pulled down his hood. His hair was a bleached white and stood on its own, his face was child-like with distant blue eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Momo's, and waited while a purplish pink aura glowed around the two of them. Momo's eyes cracked open enough to see the outline of what looked like Toshiro and fell back unconscious for the third time.

"Whew! That was close," he stated as he pulled his hood backup, "whoever this 'Shiro-chan' is, he's lucky." Sheathing his sword he looked down at Momo and smiled. "I have a feeling we'll see each other again, Miss." Using Dragon's Whisper he carried Momo and left her alone to recover in a near-by tree.

*********  
8:27 p.m.  
f*********

When Momo finally awoke to find that she was in a tree, she panicked, "Uhg, what happened last night?" After about three minutes of deep thinking she began to remembered the strange Arrancar, the cloaked man with the unusual markings on his jacket, and then … then she remembered that Toshiro had KISSED her! "Oh-my-gawd! Was that a dream or did that really happen?" she asked out loud, her face was the brightest red you could imagine. "I-I have to return to Seireitei and get this test tube back to division Twelve!" Still blushing , she opened Senkaimon and returned back to the Soul Society.

* * *

Rue: Hey guys! Whelp, this is the new revision of TWHIF chp 2! I hope its better than the last one you all read, and if you're reading it for the first time, well I hope you enjoy! I'll leave you all to your own devices now as I leave these notes for you to read:

**Regis de Umbra = Latin for King of Shadows (*laughs* thankfully he's not really king otherwise the shadow Arrancar would suck =P)**

**Draco Rudo = Latin for Dragon's Roar**

**Diligo ****Valetudo = Latin for Loves Health. Basically a healing spell that that makes a persons face change into that of whoever the patient thinks of. Normally its someone they love, but it can be otherwise.**


	3. A New Threat!

_**Bleach Fan fiction:**_

_**Those who Harbor Ill Fate**_

_-Chapter Three-_

_A New Threat!_

As the senkaimon opened a Hell Butterfly fluttered out slowly. Momo, on the other hand, burst out of the gate in full sprint the second the gates allowed. "Oh~ man! Captain Kurotsuchi is going to be extremely irritated with me. I just know it." Momo was in a panic as the world of Seireitei blurred around her. Hopefully though, the Captain of division Twelve would be forgiving_. I just hope that what I saw last night was a dream. If there are Arrancar out there like that_ … She let the thought die as a shiver ran up her spine.

*********  
7:24 a.m.  
*********

"I apologize!" she exclaimed bowed, "Captain Kurotsuchi, here is the sample you requested." Sticking her hands out, palms up, the tube of the sample rolled slightly in her hand.

"Humph," Mayuri looked down at Momo with an indifferent stare, "better late than never I suppose. But I would recommend that next time you do it quicker! I could have had several samples of this in the same time it took you to get this one, but," he said trailing off. His pasty white hand snatched the sample and he turned his back to her.

"Again I apologize, but I ran into some difficulties that were unforeseen." Momo quickly stated and straighten only to see that Mayuri was facing her once more. His dull, lifeless eyes were unnerving. So cold and careless. They were colder than Shiro-chan's had ever been.

"Like what exactly?" Mayuri asked, his curiousity piqued. He cocked his head to one side and began to study Momo anew. As if she were some exotic creature being prepared for testing.

"If you wish to know then please read the report that I'll be giving the General Commander, later." She replied respectfully. Her body told her to flee but she held her ground and tried not to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Very well then. I have no more need of you, you may go." Mayuri spoke dismissively and turned away from her once more. He moved to a computer screen and began tapping away methodically.

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi." Momo said in the most respectful tone she had and bowed to Mayuri's back. When she straightened once more she tried not to hurry herself out of the room, but all the restraint she held earlier started slipping and just before the door closed behind her she heard the Captain yell, "NEMU! Get these to the testing lab now!" To which she heard Nemu reply quickly and curtly, "Yes sir".

*********  
8:20 a.m.  
*********

A rapping sound came from the large doors in division One's barracks. A deep commanding and elderly voice crackled, "Enter." And Momo complied. "What is it?" Genryusai boomed as Momo bowed deeply to the General-Commander.

"I am here to give you my report on my latest mission to the material world." Replied Momo in a no-nonsense tone. Talking directly to the General Commander was more frightening than talking to any of the other Captains. Every inch of the General held spoke of command and regal like composure.

"Very well," Genryusai spoke quickly. Momo approached the General Commanders table at a fixed pace and handed the report over to him. Without hesitation the Commander opened the envelope and with drew the pieces of parchment that Momo had used to write her report. His eyes swept over her flowing hand writing, calm, calculating, taking in all the dry details Momo had written up. All the while Momo stood there waiting for him to dismiss her or question her.

*********  
8:38 a.m.  
*********

"Is everything in this document true?" Genryusai set down the papers he had been reading and drew up his gaze to Momo. He knew he appeared to be glaring and wanted her nervous. If she were lying she would falter.

"I believe it to be sir," Momo replied in the same understanding voice she had learned to adopt through service to Seireitei, "Sir. If you have no objections I would like to ask you some things." Momo swallowed hard. What was she doing? Asking the General to answer her questions as if she had a right! She was a Vice-Captain. Nothing more. Yet to her surprise the General Commander said, "I have none. What is it that you wish to speak about?"

"Well... As you were reading my report, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed unsettled by it. Is there something wrong with what is written in there?" Momo's face was smooth and composed but deep down she was terrified. Her heart was beating as if it wanted to jump up her throat. The General-Commander just stared at her until he finally spoke, and even at his words Momo's face wanted to pale.

"I will tell you this much, Vice-Captain Hinamori, what you have written here in this document shows me one of a few things," he paused for dramatic effect before he continued, "either you had gone out of your mind during your encounter with this Arrancar, and during the fight in order for you to cope with the shock your mind created this illusive story you wrote here." His gaze seemed to penetrate Momo. Her breath grew rapid beneath her shihaksho; "This in turn means you are still not fully recovered from your traumatizing event with ex-Captain, Aizen-" Genryusai would have continued if Momo's emotions hadn't gotten the better of her.

"But sir!" Momo blurted out and was stopped when Genryusai's raise his open hand. Momo gulped and relaxed her shoulders as much as possible. All the tension was building up. She knew what she saw, it was not an illusion.

"Or that you have stumbled onto a possible new threat to Seireitei." He finished and lowered his hand, "This might seem like a drastic measure, but if there is a new threat than divisions with no Captains will receive orders that new Captains will be chosen."

"Sir, does that mean you will not be holding the Captain exams?" Momo asked sounding a little uncomfortable. This was new. She couldn't remember if there had ever been anything like this to happen in the history of Seireitei.

"That is correct. Due to these facts the Captain test will not be held for a while, it is doubtful that if there is a new threat to Seireitei they will wait for us to be ready. They have shown themselves and gotten rid of their only element." Genryusai boomed, "You are to return to division Five's barracks and await these orders."

"Yes sir!" She replied. When Genryusai nodded his head and dismissed her she bowed, turned, and ran back to the barracks where she was to deliver the news. When Momo had returned to her division's mess hall everyone was pleasant and gave her a warm reception. It felt good to be back with her team mates. She put on a reassuring smile and greeted them all kindly. When all was said and done, she had every member of division Five sit down and have the tea ready. They all eagerly obeyed and by the time Momo took her seat at the head of the room, they all stared back at her patiently awaiting whatever it was that she had to say. As she began to inform them, she noticed that some gaped. Others looked down right startled, but one thing was evident. They were all taken aback by her last bit of news.

*********  
9:15 a.m.  
*********

A Hell Butterfly flew into division five's barracks and a voice boomed to all the division members who had been gathered by Momo, "In light of new information of a possible threat to Seireitei, by order of General-Commander Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto, any division without a Captain is to have their Vice-Captain promoted. Also new Captains must choose a new Vice-Captain. Furthermore all Captains and Vice-Captains are to report to the Meeting Hall for an emergency meeting." The voice crackled off and the Hell Butterfly left. Voices began to whisper around and people shuffled themselves to look more presentable.

Momo was shocked. She had filled in for the captain of her division and now she WAS the Captain "W-Well then," she turned to face the others "I guess I should choose a Vice-Captain then, shouldn't I." Momo paused and smiled. As soon as she paused there were a bunch of people jumping and shouting at her to choose them. Her face quickly went from a smile to a shock-of-awe state "That's quite enough!" she yelled, "I will not have my division members acting so disorderly! I will choose who I see fit for the position." At that everyone quickly went back to they're sitting position and bowed to her.

"Please forgive us!" They all exclaimed in unison. Momo giggled to herself quietly. This was going to be unusual. Many of the members of her division already felt protective of her, but not so much that they'd get in her way. Yet still. This was going to be interesting.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." Momo replied bringing one of her hands up to her face and waving it to say "don't worry 'bout it".

"Such an angel!" Declared one Shinigami as he rose to a triumphant stance. "An absolute kind soul with no ill will!" said another taking up the same stance.

"Now let me see," Momo said to herself as she scanned the room full of star-struck Shinigami who looked at her. As she scanned the room a Shinigami caught her eye, he had been quiet the whole time and did not look up from the ground. She pulled out a roaster and looked at it for his name and picture, she found it. His name was Kurimaru, Kyo and his profile stated he was six feet seven inches, natural hair was blonde but it was obvious he dyed it red, "_Maybe after Vice-Captain Abari,"_ Momo thought. It also said that he had transferred to division five from division eleven and his mission record since his transfer was more than exceptional, "Oi! Kurimaru-san, who do you think should be the new Vice-Captain?" Momo asked him and patiently awaited his answer.

He looked up, puzzled, but up, "Umm if you ask me Ma'am it would have to be Tsunaki-sama. He's far more skilled than any other in this division that I've seen."

"Come now Kurimaru, I told you just to call me Haseo! And anyways you're too modest, your skills far surpass my own." Tsunaki spoke up and slapped Kurimaru on the back making a loud _thwack_ sound. He was modest; she was glad he was. She didn't like people who were arrogant or full of themselves.

"Well then if no one has any objections it would seem that Kurimaru will be your new Vice-Captain." There was a silence and then nothing. No one moved, spoke, or even breathed it seemed. Then in a split second everyone was cheering and yelping "ALL RIGHT KURIMARU WAY TO GO!" Some of them shouted. It had seemed she made the right decision. "Well then shall we go than, Vice-Captain Kurimaru?"

"Yes Ma'am!" exclaimed Kurimaru happily and rose from his seat. The biggest grin she had ever seen was on his face. That of course brought a smile to her own face as well.

"Now everyone eat up and when we return I expect you all to be well rested and ready for training!" With that Momo walked out of the division Five barracks with her head held high and Kurimaru only a few steps behind her. Suddenly everything seemed like it was going to work out wonderfully.

*********  
9:27 a.m.  
*********

All the captains had lined up on either side of the room, facing the General-Commander. All the Vice-Captains had currently left to attend the Vice-Captain's meeting. "Will the three new Captains step forward and present themselves." ordered Genryusai as he lifted his cane and smacked it against the flooring causing a loud _thud _sound.

"Izuru, Kira. Captain of division Three!" exclaimed Izuru as he stepped out of the line of Captains. Momo was next. She swallowed hard and took a few calming breaths before taking her turn.

"Hinamori, Momo. Captain of division Five!" exclaimed Momo in the most regal voice she could call upon. Hisagi was next and he stepped out as cool as could be.

"Shuhei, Hisagi. Captain of division Nine!" He exclaimed in a confident tone. His eyes drifted to Momo for a second and then back to the Commander.

"You may all step up and acquire your Captain's jacket," Genryusai announced. Momo walked up to a plain wooden table that held three jackets. One painted with the Japanese number three, another to its left painted five, and a third painted nine. Momo stopped before the table and picked up the jacket that read five. Kira was to her left, taking hold of the division three jacket. Hisagi simply grabbed the ninth division jacket and flung it on. Momo and Kira followed his example and slide their arms through their jackets. "I will now brief you all on what we believe to be a new-" Yamamoto started when all of a sudden the alarm sounded. A member of the Special Forces patrol appeared in the room by way of shunpo.

"Sir! Three unidentified figures have stepped out of the Senkaimon and have started heading in this direction!" he reported sounding disturbed.

Yamamoto looked up, "Could this be a direct act of war? The briefing will have to wait, you are all ordered to use full wartime force on these intruders if you come in contact with them. Is that understood!" he barked.

"Yes Sir!" All the captains' exclaimed in unison, and turned to leave. As Momo was heading for the door when she felt someone grab her Captain's sleeve. "Momo, be careful." It was Shiro-chan's voice. Instantly her cheeks flushed and she had to swallow before she could speak.

"I will, you don't have to worry about me all the time you know." She was surprised by the steadiness of her voice.

"Yeah I know," Toshiro started, "oh, and congratulations on getting a Captain seat." He replied. Why didn't he sound happy? No. It was just Shiro-chan acting like Shiro-chan.

"Thanks Shiro-chan." She spoke only then to remember her 'dream' of Toshiro kissing her. Her face flushed again. This time a little more crimson then before. Toshiro moved around in front of her.

"Hey! What's wrong? You're as red as an apple." He stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Huh? Wha-? Nothing's wrong." She said quickly turning around and burying her face in her hands.

Toshiro was staring at her and asked "You sure you aren't sick again?"

"NO!" She blurted, "Honestly I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Her face returned to a lesser red, but her cheeks were still flushed. She turned to face him and smiled warmly. This time it was Toshiro's turn to blush and look away.

"Well good. I'd hate to have to drag you back to division Four barracks."

Momo puffed her cheeks in anger, "Toshiro you're so mean sometimes you know!" Storming out of the meeting room she muttered angirly to herself.

"H-Hey now! I was just joking!" Toshiro quickly responded and outstretched his hand as if to stop her. "Oh~ man, what have I done?" He moaned and walked out.

That left only General Captain Genryusai in the room, "How long have you been hiding in here?" He asked seemingly to no one.

"Not long, really, but long enough to see a weakness in those two Captains." a man's voice chimmed in. A man cloaked in black stepped from the shadows, "Did you get this welcome wagon prepared just for little old us?" He mused.

"You know very well that you are not to be here." Genryusai stated and turned his dangerous glare on the man. The man didn't seem phased by the heated stare of the General-Commander, instead he took a few steps closer. Genryusai's hand twitched slightly. All these years, why now? What was he to expect?

"What happened to that caring and hearty man that used to pat me on the head whenever I visited?" The cloaked man asked and tilted his hooded head to one side.

"A lot has happened since my days working to help build the Gotei Thirteen. I have had to learn hard lessons and do things in the name of justice that I am not proud of." Yamamoto said softly and turned his gaze away from the other man. His head sunk low, "I did not think you'd come back again. What is it you want?"

"Yeah, no kidding around for you. Just straight to brass taxes," the cloaked man replied. "My business here will be quick, but unfortunately I cannot inform you on the situation. You will have to trust me Genryusai. Just go about business normally." Such a formality with the General Commander. If anything Genryusai should have struck down the cloaked man. But something inside of him yelled out to trust the other.

"Very well. I shall continue conducting things as if I did not know you. But do not kill anyone." Genryusai pleaded. Why was it that he had to plead? Precious lives were at risk and he couldn't lift a finger. What else could he do?

"We only came here to kill our target. Not one of your men." That being the last of what he would say, the cloaked man stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Genryusai prayed he had made the right choice.

* * *

Charon: Well this is a slightly revised version of my 3rd chapter. A few errors were corrected, repetative words etc. etc. This was one of my chapters that didn't need a whole lot of work plot wise or grammar wise. I think the biggest problem I'm going to have with this is that someone will be ticked about how I portrayed Genryusai there at the end. Meh. Enjoy!


	4. Enemy or Ally?

_**Bleach Fan fiction:**_

_**Those who Harbor Ill Fate**_

_-Chapter Four-_

_An Enemy or Ally?_

*********  
9:28 a.m.  
*********

While the wind blew gently across the flat ground, three figures stood cloaked in black. Pointedly ignoring the distant alarms that had announced their arrival. They knew it rang for them and they did not show that they cared. Each figure wore the same outfit with minor differences. Each wore a cloak with a roman numeral on their backs. The one to the left was short and his read XI. To his side was the tallest among their group. He stood at the center of the two and bore a cloak with the number XIII. At this man's other side was the second tallest. He was of a larger build with broad shoulders and seemingly heavier set – despite the cloak and jacket that hid most of his body. His number was XII. Each wore these cloaks, and beneath them were jackets, just as black, with a different color that ran at the seams of their shoulders. Light blue, silver, and red. Half of their faces were hidden beneath a cloth mask and hoods from their jackets covered the top of their heads. Shrouding the rest of their face with a shadow. Each jacket had been tailored for each person's height and showed care for each thread that made it. The three figures stood erect and motionless like statues in a garden.

The man in the middle turned to the smallest, "Do you smell it here?" he asked. His voice was deep and commanding, yet beneath that there seemed to be no emotion. He might as well have been talking about the weather.

"It's here." the smallest replied. His right hand cam up and cupped his chin. "I can smell it, barely, but I can smell it. It's probably somewhere in that general direction," his right hand left his chin and pointed off in a North East direction. His voice was moderate and soft, but it held a twinge of edge. Like someone who was all too familiar with battle. Like someone who enjoyed it and everything about it. It was a cold-blooded manner; something that was not too unfamiliar to any of the three men.

"Are you positive?" the third asked. His voice was suited for his build because it was more gruff and hard, but not without a certain care to how he placed each word. He too turned to face the smallest, but did not leave the tallest's side.

Letting his hand fall back to his side, the smallest cocked his head awkwardly and replied, "Yes. I'll know its whereabouts when we get closer. It's too faint, though, and I don't like it. It may be hiding."

"We'll just have to search everyone if that's the case, but for right now learn the layout. Gabriel," the tallest stated and looked down at the smallest, "we have company."

*********  
9:34 a.m.  
*********

"Which one do you think is the strongest?" Asked Kenpachi to his three subordinates. Taller than most men, Zaraki Kenpachi was Captain of the Eleventh Division -the Combat Specialists-, and nothing satisfied him more than a damn good fight against whoever was the strongest. Maybe today he'd get to do just that. He was crouched down on his haunches and watching the three dark figures off in the distance. The moment the alarm went off, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and his self rushed to find the intruders. At least this time Yachiru lead him directly to them. Maybe they were strong or maybe they weren't, but it didn't matter as long as he could fight. The strongest just meant there was more fun.

"Right, right! Pick the one on the right!" Yachiru chanted from his shoulder. Her feet dangled in the air as she cupped her chin in her small palms. Despite how annoying the pink-haired child Vice-Captain came off as to others, she was hardly a pain. Not like Yumichika, his fifth seat. Him and his narcissist ass could go jump off a bridge. Then again he was a dedicated fighter. Not like Ikkaku though, but still, dedicated.

"Nah. Take the one on the left. He looks plenty strong. He's got the build of Captain Komamura" Ikkaku stated as he rose from the ground not far off from the Captain's left. Bald-headed and the second tallest of their group, Ikkaku was Zaraki's third seat. The only reason he was in his division –besides the fact that he loved to fight- was because he probably hoped to fight Zaraki again. Though Kenpachi figured that by now his reasons had changed, he didn't doubt the man was still itching to fight.

"Does it really matter? If they fight like they dress, I doubt if any of them can actually fight." Like Yumichika was one to talk. He was the only one of their group to have something other than the typical shihakusho on. "It is simply just not beautiful. All of you ought to think about adding at least something to your outfits." Yumichika added as he messed with his hair, "Damn it all! I hate these stupid knots!" Kenpachi made a point to ignore his whiny ass.

"Choose." Kenpachi growled. Yumichika through a small fit with himself and turned to the intruders. Idly the man pointed to the bulky figure and with a vicious smile, Zaraki rose to his feet.

"That one seems to have the most reiatsu." he replied dryly.

"He better know how to fight!" Kenpachi exclaimed as he started towards the three figures. Maybe now his boredom could be sated.

*********  
9:35 a.m.  
*********

"So who's going to be our guest?" Gabriel asked. He had turned to face the direction of the impressive reiatsu that was now coming closer.

"A captain, it would seem," stated the tallest. "Most likely from the Eleventh Division."

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Alothos?"

"Our intelligence says that he can't control his reiatsu. With that much pouring out of someone, you'd think they were either trying to gain attention, or it's just like that. Then again he could be an idiot. He's like a bonfire in a forest!" Alothos declared. The stout man seemed confused.

"Oh… I knew that." Gabriel replied weakly.

"Gabriel," the tallest piped up and interrupted their conversation, "I want you to meet this Captain. Face-to-face. Find out if he's been in contact with out target, if not then recruit him some how."

"What fun is that?" Gabriel asked sounding incredulous

"He's supposed to be blood thirsty. Find out how blood thirsty he is for sport."

"Got it. At least I can have some fun today." Despite his near monotone reply the short man was excited. He couldn't wait to be at this captain and see what he was made of. To find out what his skills were.

"If you can call such barbarism fun, I suppose," Alothos interjected, "but why you take joy in such primitive forms entertainment is beyond me."

"Go back and hide in your test tubes." Gabriel retorted.

"That is enough you two_._ We came here to hunt down our target, we know its capabilities and we know that it's here. If that means having to fight every single Captain, Vice-Captain, and subordinate then so be it. But try not to kill anyone, and remember, if you find it coax it out. And just in case I wasn't clear the first time I repeat do not kill anyone. Is that understood?" The tall one ordered.

"Understood Commander!" Gabriel and Alothos echoed.

"Gabriel, go now. Alothos, go where you think it's necessary."

The two saluted, placing the palm of their hands against their heart and bowed. Without another word they disappeared. Their bodies flickering and replaced by the sound of an incoherent whisper.

*********  
9:35 a.m.  
*********

"Your forgiveness for being late with the results, Captain, but here are they are." Nemu handed a several small pieces of paper over to her father who took them hastily.

His dull yellow eyes scanned over the paper, and without looking at her he said. "It's about time! What took you so damn long?" he inquired with an agitated edge to his voice.

"Please forgive me, sir, but we had trouble with some of the records in our archives." Nemu replied sheepishly her eyes focusing on the ground. She stood away to the left, behind him.

"I don't want to hear excuses out of your filthy mouth, trash!" Mayuri put an emphasis on the last word as to demean her. Looking up from the papers he glared at her. Wanting her to back away.

"I apologize again father." She gave a deep bow and stepped back. She had been well trained. As he scanned over the papers he had taken, his head twisted back and forth eyes darting left and right shuffling the paper.

"And these results are accurate?" He looked up from the papers and set his eyes on her.

"I double checked them myself, Sir, and each time was the same answer." Nemu answered quickly, "Those particles are from the releasing of a zanpakuto."

"I can read that myself you cur," Mayuri hissed. "I want you to deliver this information to the General Commander, immediately!" He ordered hastily and handed the papers back to Nemu.

"Yes sir." Nemu took the folder and bowed, turning she would head toward the door. Now alone in his lab, Mayuri only had his thoughts to accompany him. "_Who could have a zanpakuto release that was outside the Soul Society? If it was anyone they had on record the particles would have matched, but they didn't. Were they the enemy or an ally, are they? More importantly would they be valuable to test?_" Standing another thought occurred to him. Taking up his own zanpakuto, Mayuri hastened for the door. "I wonder if the intruders that sounded the alarm are the same that those particles are from. There is supposed to be three of them. This should be worth my time." Sliding his sword into his sash, Mayuri's let a small grin spread over his face. Interesting indeed.

*********  
9:35 a.m.  
*********

"Eh?" Kenpachi stopped mid-trot and squinted his eyes. Two out of three of the intruders had suddenly disappeared. "Did two just run away? Great that must mean that tall one is their strongest! Left to fight me while the other two run like cowards!"

"What was that Kenny?" Yachiru asked with a puzzled face. Her head swiveled back and forth as she looked at Kenpachi then to the figures.

"Two of them vanished." Kenpachi said. He grunted in frustration and leaned his zanpakuto against his shoulder.

"He must felt you coming and run." she commented. Then added in her usual chipper voice, "Because you're the greatest Kenny!"

"Captain, do you think they ran away?" Ikkaku's asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, but we don't know them so who knows. They may just be a bunch of weaklings." Kenpachi replied as he turned to face Ikkaku and the Yumichika. He opened his mouth to tell them to go search for those two, but just then a small sound, like someone whispering in his ear, stopped him. Kenpachi he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. A malicious grin creeping across his face from something unexpected. Yachiru noticed the change in his face and did the same. Behind them a figure was standing in front of the still rising sun. All they could make out was that the shadows seem to cling to him, dance around him almost mockingly. "Are you Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of Division Eleven?" Voiced the stranger, his voice was smooth; his accent was noticeable but smooth, and almost distant.

"Yeah that's me. You come here for a fight? 'Cause if you have that just makes things all the more fun for me." Kenpachi spoke with a hint of delight in his.

"So you _do_ enjoy battle. Wonderful. We shall make this fun, Zaraki Kenpachi. Whether the fun is for you or me is yet to be decided." The stranger spoke quickly and also with a hint of excitement.

"Huh? You know my name. Well that isn't really fair now is it? Here we are about to enjoy ourselves like men should, and you leave your name out of it yet bring up mine." Seemingly disappointed, Kenpachi managed the sarcastic tone he wanted and turned to face the stranger.

"You're right," he replied. Almost as sarcastic and when he brought his hand up to his chin it only emphasized his sarcasm. "That is extremely rude of me." He gave a short, quick bow and didn't speak until he stood erect, "My name is Vespir, Gabriel." Strange name for a strange man. "Now would you care to begin?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Real good." Kenpachi nodded in agreement changed his zanpakuto over from his left hand to his right. "Hey Vespir, I gotta question."

"Ask." That almost sounded like the man was commanding Kenpachi. Whatever, he'd let it slide.

"Out of the three of you who would you say is the strongest?"

Vespir reached down and his hands disappeared inside his cloak. There was the distinct sound of metal being drawn. "For now you will have to focus on the battle at hand. But if you win I will tell you." His sword was out in the open now and it looked like a katana, only larger and there were inscriptions on his blade that Kenpachi couldn't make out. "How about a deal? If you win I will give you all the information you want, however, if I win you will take me around here and show me where I want to go." As the short man finished his left hand came up to the neck of his outfit and unclasped his cloak. He let his hand fall back to his side, and brought his blade up, pointing the tip at Zaraki.

"Good enough for me." Kenpachi replied with a wide grin. His hand tightened on the hilt. Yachiru blinked in surprise and then leaped off of Zaraki's shoulder. Ikkaku, Yachiru, and Yumichika stood back and watched patiently as the fight began.

*********  
9:37 a.m.  
*********

Mayuri stepped around a corner and watched as a group of subordinates rush pass without even a glance in his direction. Kira was shouting orders to other members of his division. Mainly where they were to go, what to do, and they eagerly obeyed. Fools. "It's easier for soldiers to obey orders, but when they come from one that was once at their level they would just as soon run off a cliff without a moment's hesitation for them." Mayuri sneered. Kira looked up from the last of his subordinates he had ordered only to see Mayuri cringe. Slightly puzzled he walked over to Mayuri. "Hello Captain Mayuri." Kira waved and smiled slightly.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri spat. His words were like daggers dipped in venom and Kira backed away slightly. Good.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered, "I'm giving my subordinates orders as to what they should do." Kira responded, then continued on, "Isn't that what my duty says I should?"

"I don't like people who lie to my face. Now stop playing innocent and tell me what you are doing!" As Mayuri spoke he had reached for his swords hilt and revealed his blade, cocking his head to one side he mutter, "Kakimushire Ashisogi Jinzo." His zanpakuto released and Kira, taken aback by this event, leapt backwards away from Mayuri. Surprise was written all over his face and all Mayuri did was smile and chuckle.


	5. White Rabbit, White Rabbit, Black Cat

**Bleach Fan fiction:**

**Those Who Harbor Ill Fate**

_-Chapter Five-_

_White Rabbit, White Rabbit, Black Cat_

"I believe the agreement was that if I won, you'd show me around." Gabriel stated coldly as he sheathed his sword. "Do you intend to go back on your word, Zaraki Kenpachi?" He crossed the distance from Zaraki's body, which lay defeated on the ground, to his cloak.

"Who the hell said I was going back on my word?" The large man questioned as he lifted himself up off of the ground. A small pool of blood was smeared across the back of his haori. The damage Gabriel had done to Zaraki should have killed him, yet the man was persistent and didn't seem quick on embracing his final death. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru. Go back to the division's barracks and get all the men together. Tell them we're going to throw a house party." A cynical grin spread across Zaraki's cut up face.

"Yes Captain!" They echoed and turned to run. Yachiru leaped on to Ikkaku's head, "Hurry up Baldy-Bald!" She exclaimed at him and pointed off in the distance, "Quick turn left here it's a short-cut!"

"Vice-Captain please don't call me that…" Ikkaku grimaced as he carried her. A sour look on his face said that he didn't enjoy carrying the girl, and doubtfully he enjoyed the nickname. Yumichika chuckled to himself as he followed after them.

"Baldy-Bald is a good nickname for you." Yumichika started.

"Shut it, Yumichika!" Ikkaku hollered over his shoulder. A dark glare directed at the black haired fifth seat.

"Yeah!" Yachiru agreed, "Shut it ugly!"

"Ugly!" Yumichika shouted at Yachiru ferociously, "Why, how dare you … you …" Yachiru simply stuck her tongue out at him to add insult to injury. A smile, hidden by his mask, crept over Gabriel's face.

"Faithful subordinates you have Captain." Gabriel remarked as he walked over to Zaraki. Once more donning his cloak, the short man continued on, "If you want I could tend to those wounds easily."

"What are you suggesting? That someone like me is weak and needs healing? Forget it. You on the other hand I have to applaud. I barely had time to react. That's some speed your carrying." Zaraki's voice came close to surprise as he complemented his opponent. That sickening malicious grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't let it go on longer," Gabriel sounded sincerely sorry, "I very much would have enjoyed to keep fighting."

"Good, then you and I can have a rematch some time. Anyways, where to first?"

"Your Senkaimon." With a nod of his head, Zaraki began to head for the Senkaimon.

"I only noticed before, but, you've got a weird accent." he stated to the small man as he trotted up to Zaraki's side. His eyes descended from the horizon to Gabriel, "You're also really small…"

"You're just freakishly tall." Gabriel retorted, "And I'm not going to tell you which of us is the strongest." He added after a moment.

Zaraki threw his head back and let out a large booming laugh, "Hell, if anyone's stronger than you I'll be glad to know that there's someone out there worth a challenge!"

Behind that cloth that masked the lower half of Gabriel's face, he smiled a warm smile, "I believe it is a shame that we could not bring along Shy Shen. I believe the two of you would have gotten along quite well."

**~Mean while, on the other side of Seireitei~**

Kira's breaths came in short rapid bursts. His back hugged the wall tightly as he tried to peer around the corner. _What is up with him?_ he thought, but was soon interrupted by the sound of walls being sliced clean. As quick as he could, he threw himself to the ground just in time to avoid Mayuri's blade. The unusually scythe blade was attached to a pink appendage that extended from Mayuri's head when he tossed it. The blade cleared Kira's head and slunk back to Mayuri who caught it and began twirling it above his head.

"Stop running damn you! And stop hiding behind that damned thing!" Mayuri proclaimed tossing the blade again, causing his already cocked head to jerk. The blade angled downward aiming for Kira who was still lying on the ground. Rolling to his left was the only thing that saved the new Captain from a near-fatal wound.

As quickly as he had dropped, Kira forced himself up and sprinted around the next corner and stopped. "Geez, I could have remembered being more fit than this! It must be the projector. A few minor calculations that I didn't for see." The wall to his right began to crack and his instincts took over, warning him. It forced him to leap away as the wall crumbled to reveal Mayuri's zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizō. It's golden blade seemed to long for Kira's flesh. Something that Kira himself didn't want to appease.

"I told you to stop running!" Mayuri hissed, stepping over the rubble. Kira decided to stand his ground this time. A challenging look flashed passed the new Captain's eyes. His right hand shot for his zanpakuto and his legs spread apart, allowing him to take a defensive stance. "Oh. What's this?" Mayuri asked as he lowered Ashisogi Jizō to his side. "Finally decided to fight? Good! Now draw that blade!"

"I'm don't want to fight, Captain Kurotsuchi, but I'm simply tired of running. Now I've had enough of your obserd talk! Stand down and maybe I won't report you to the General-Commander." Hoping his bluff would work, Kira stopped himself from smiling at playing his role so well. Changing to a more pleading tone, he went on, "Please. I don't wish to draw my blade on another Captain."

"You make it sound as if you're part of Seireitei's ranks. Interesting." Mayuri mused.

"I am! Do you not recognize me?" Kira begged. His right hand came up and planted itself on his chest. Mayuri took two steps away from the wall. His fridged gaze never leaving Kira. It was evident that the other Captain had stashed the unusual blade back into his ear, but now he stood ready to swing his zanpakuto. Kira swallowed hard and hoped that his plea would be heard. "It's me, Izuru Kira!"

"Izuru Kira? Vice-Captain of Third Division?" Mayuri asked sounding perplexed. His head tilted to the other side as he continued to study the other shinigami. He did appear to be Kira, but he knew better. Especially since Izuru had recently been promoted. Something that only a few people knew about at the moment. Though he was sure the Third Division members were confused as to why there were two Izuru's giving orders.

"Ah! Yes! So you do remember me?" Kira asked in a relieved voice. His hand relaxed on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"I know Izuru, and you aren't him. Furthermore that odd reiatsu your emitting is like nothing I've ever seen." Plain and to the point, as well as being careful not to give away any information. Cursing under his breath, the fake Kira brandished his own zanpakuto, "Oh now things are getting interesting. Release your zanpakuto, now!" Mayuri ordered.

"I do not have to do as you say!" the fake challenged. Another hard swallow and a loose thought passed his mind. _Should have figured._

**~Squad Five Barracks~**

"Captain Hinamori!" Cried a fifth division grunt as he ran up behind Momo. Momo turned to face the member with a controlled stoic face. The grunt bowed and extended his hands. In them was a piece of parchment and she took it egarly. When she dismissed him by a wave of the hand, he bowed once more and headed back with the rest of his squad.

"Captain," a voice stated. This routine of everyone coming to her about every small detail was quite draining. Despite the urge to bash a few subordants on the head, Momo kept her composure and turned around once more, trying to ignore the parchment in her hands for the moment. "Ma'am. Patrol groups three and eight say that they've run into one of the intruders. They say he is following Captain Kenpachi, who is threatening to mow them down if they don't move." Kurimaru reported in a rather unenthusiastic voice.

"What?" Momo exclaimed in surprise, "All right. Send a Hell Butterfly to order them to tail, but do not engage! We don't know what these intruders abilities are but lets not risk a Captain or others in ordert to finding out." Momo was surprised at how easy it came giving orders and not expecting anyone to challenge. But the thought that these men trusted her enough to follow without question frightened her. _No! You need to stay focused Momo! _She said, trying to encourage herself. Kurimaru nodded and turned to join one of the many patrol groups. Momo sighed to herself.

"I am certainly glad to see that you are all right, Miss." A familiar voice rang in her ear, and Momo's body went cold. Part of Momo didn't want to turn around to confirm her fears, and another part of her wanted to dart for her zanpakuto and howl in rage. Momo turned slowly and she felt her bones freeze.

A tall figure dressed head-to-toe in black, loomed over her. A black cloak drapped over his body concealed his true figure, and a hood and cloth that hid his face. Her voice failed and her body stiffened. Momo felt helpless in the presense of this man. No. This giant. Some part of Momo was still working, and it realized that it wasn't fear that she felt. But awe. Like a child before a hero who had slain a beast. That thought tugged at Momo's memory and stung her heart. Captain Aizen had saved her by killing a Hollow during a routine training. The only other thing Momo could compare the feeling to was when the Genneral-Commander had released his own zanpakuto. The amount of reitsu and the sheer commanding composure was _definitly_ awe inspiring.

"You seem a little stunned. Oh! Well you may not remember me… Hm… You might not want to remember. Or you do and you don't know what to think. Hm… Quite the perdicament for someone like me." Seeming to ramble, Momo took the opportunatey and spoke up.

"I remember!" It came out in a rush, and she went on, before he could get another word out, "I remember the Hollow, the fight, and … and your face. You had the same face as Shiro-chan and you, you …" Momo's face flushed and she threw he face into her palms. Tthoroughly embarrassed.

"Hm? Oh, wait, hold on now." he threw his hands up defensively "Before you go off getting weird ideas I wanted to let you know that it was a Gate. Meant to heal you. I believe you guys call it kidou. The kiss, if that's what you are blushing about, was a requirement of the healing. We don't know why, it just works really well that way."

"You did what to Momo!" Toshiro's voice roared as his reiatsu suddenly spiked. The cloaked man seemed to shrink as if he had been smacked upside the head. Momo thought she heard him say "Uh-oh…" Slowly, the man turned and Momo leaned to one side to see Toshiro. Eyes blazing with anger and his right hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

Re-uploaded for awesomeness and better writing (I hope) =P

Anyways I hope you enjoy!


	6. A Development

Hey y'all! Just want to let you know that with only one chapter re-vision left I'll be getting back to writing chapters. I realize that a lot of the writing style must seem off, but I assure you that from now on my chapters will be double checked and revised before any submission. I apologize for all the awkwardness in my writing.

~Charon

* * *

**Bleach Fan fiction:**

**Those Who Harbor Ill Fate**

_-Chapter Six-_

_A Development_

The cloaked man hugged Momo to his chest as he leaped through the air. _What's Shiro-chan thinking? He could hurt me. _She wasn't sure what to think. Toshio had just suddenly begun attacking in a violent rage. Hyorinmaru was clutched tightly in a white-knuckle grip as the child-captain ground his teeth. His breath was uneven and his eyes held an unfamiliar distance in them. It was almost as is if Toshiro wasn't there.

"I'll kill you," Toshio stated coldly, "You bastard~!" In his rage he let out a feral howl as he rushed the cloaked man. This time, the cloaked man easily sidestepped Toshiro's blade, pulling Momo with him.

"Looks like it really has been here. Damn." Momo didn't think she was supposed to here him mutter to himself, so she didn't ask what he was talking about. Right now Toshiro was needed her attention. Why would he be so angry?

Stepping close towards the intruder, Toshiro's gut met with his right foot. There was the sound of ribs breaking, and she buried her face into the black jacket – cringing. Toshiro fell to the ground clasping his chest vomiting spittle and blood. His grasp on Hyorinmaru weakened as he writhed.

"Toshiro!" Momo cried. She would have run to him, but the stranger held an iron grip on her wrist. "Let me go!" she declared while struggling against his grasp. "I need to go to Toshiro!" She finally broke away and tumbled toward Toshiro. Kneeling next to him, she rested a comforting hand on his back, "Toshiro," her voice low and soft, "are you alright?" It took a few more seconds, and wheezing breathes before he replied.

"I'll be fine, but who is that?" Glaring sideways at the other man, Toshio tried to push himself up, despite her pleas not to. Eventually she helped him stand up again. His panting had slowed, but his white-knuckle grip on Hyorinmaru returned.

"This is the man who saved my life," she explained, "back in the human world." She waited to see how Toshiro would react. He only nodded and she continued on, "If not for him I'd be dead." A shiver ran up Momo's spine but she ignored it. Toshiro nodded again as if approving, but didn't make a move to sheath Hyorinmaru. "Toshiro," Momo started slowly and bit the inside of her cheek before resuming what she was going to say, "what was wrong with you? The way you were attacking, it was like you were out of it."

His head hung against his chest, "I'm sorry Momo. I…" Sorrow and confusion were evident, but something else Momo couldn't place was too, "I don't know what happened. I just heard you two talking and…" His voice trailed off. Prodding him to go on did little, but he continued after a short struggle with him self, "I thought that you were betraying Seireitei." Finished he stared at Momo and she realized what it was that she couldn't identify moments ago.

It was shame.

He was ashamed of himself for attacking her. Ashamed that he had acted violently without confronting her. Ashamed that he thought she would betray Seireitei. "Momo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that of you but something in me thought you were. When I heard that he had kissed you," Toshiro nodded at the cloaked man, "I just lost it."

"Shiro-chan…" Momo's voice kept its gentle tone. A bolt of pain ran through her heart. Toshiro, who she had known for all her life, thought she would betray Seireitei.

_Just like…"_She couldn't finish the thought as another bolt of pain stabbed her. "Toshiro I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't!" Though she didn't need to defend herself something told her to.

"I know, Momo, I know. But something whispered the idea into my head and planted it there." His right hand covered his face and he seemed to be struggling with himself again.

"That would be where I come in," the other man's voice broke in suddenly. Both Momo and Toshiro turned their heads to look at him, questioningly. "My men and I are here because of that suggestion you had. You heard the voice and we're here for the owner." His hands came out from under his black cloak and rose to push back his hood. Both of them went stiff and Momo's eye began to water. Toshiro growled.

******

"I told you idiots," Kenpachi roared, "out of my way!" Bringing his zanpakuto down the earth erupted from his powerful swing and bodies of members from other divisions' flew in every direction. Gabriel wasn't too far behind as the eleventh division captain continued to run. Nothing seemed to slow this man, which was fortunate. It looks like, yet again, Vincent's leadership skills proved more useful than anything. But just how much of this did he have planned? Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kenpachi ask him something.

"Hmm? Sorry I was lost in thought, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you're seeing what you needed."

"Oh, yes I am," he lied. Though he asked to see their Senkaimon, he really just needed to find specific traces of spiritual thread. "Though I must say I don't quite understand why you're helping me. For all you know I'm an enemy trying to spy on you."

"If you were a real enemy you would have killed me back during our fight."

"True, but I could have kept you alive just to show me around like you are now."

Kenpachi chuckled as he kicked another shinigami in the gut, "Yeah but you could also cover this much ground by yourself in less time if you were by yourself. What are you looking for anyways?"

"An arrancar that escaped us and violated the terms of agreement that the King's of the Soul World instilled." Vesper stated obviously. He went on as if reading from a book, "They may not care about the King's laws, but never have they violated them. We're here to clean up this mess and send the soul back." Kenpachi nodded to himself and brought his sword to rest on his shoulder. A minion of one of the other squads barreled around a corner running smack dab into Kenpachi. When the squad member recovered himself and drew his zanpakuto, but Kenpachi kicked the guy into a near-by wall.

"King's of the Soul World, eh? Didn't know there was more than one."

"You think that Japan has the only Soul Society?"

"Well to be honest I never gave it much thought," the tall captain admitted, "but now that you bring it up I guess that makes sense. Wonder why we've never heard about anyone else before?"

"It's part of the agreement. Each respected Soul Society defends the lands given to them and lets others develop as seen fit by their rulers. They are to stay with in their own lands and make sure that nothing crosses the borders. Should anything do this, though, it is up to the Soul Society who brought the problem to repent. This is done by solving it and must be done without trying to bring in the forces of the native Soul Society.

"However in our case the arrancar slipped passed us by means of a hypnotic ability that we were unaware of. Not only that, but it seems to have the ability to hide itself with in the body of another soul. It slipped across our border and fled here, to Japan, where your sensors wouldn't pick up on it. We tried to catch it before hand, but it then made its way into your Soul Society. Four captains were chosen to come here and retrieve it. Hopefully without raising awareness, but that failed as soon as we stepped foot here." Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel stepped next to the towering man. "So we had no choice but to get you involved."

"How long has it been here?" Kenpachi asked as he looked over at the small fighter. Gabriel tilted his head up and the light caught his eyes that shown eerie silver.

"At most a week." He replied. Kenpachi turned his attention back in front of him and turned left.

(Else where)

Mayuri stood over the false Kira's unconscious body. A disappointed frown creased his face as he watched the body flicker. "What a waste," Mayuri hissed as he glared at the limp body. It suddenly morphed into a form larger than then the new captain. It had broad shoulders and tough build; garbed from head to toe in black. "Nemu!" Mayuri shouted into an earpiece that he had pulled out of his shihakusho, "Get your worthless self down here and bring this intruder to the labs. I'm going to start experimenting right away."


	7. The Short Swing of a Memory

_**Bleach Fanfiction:**_

_**Those who Harbor Ill Fate**_

_Chapter Seven_

_The Short Swing of a Memory_

Nemu limped into the lab while supporting the weight of the unconscious intruder. As she made her way over to an examination table, her father, Captain of Squad Twelve, the Technology Research and Development squad, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, entered the room with a disappointed frown on his face. People who didn't know him soon learned how cynical he could be. His plaster white skin seemed smooth and unmarred, despite having just come from a battle.

"Nemu! Hurry up and get rid of that thing. I need you to go before the General-Commander and ask for permission to begin experimentation." Mayuri waltzed over to his computer and began tapping away at the keyboard. Even though he hadn't gotten permission, he was already beginning preparations. Nemu tucked back some of her dark hair behind her ears.

"Yes father," she replied as she hoisted the body onto the table. Once it was properly adjusted, she straightened and turned to leave. With a quick bow to her father's back, she left the room.

When Nemu left Mayuri sighed heavily, and turned away from the computer to examine the tray of tools that was lined up next to the table. With such a rare specimen just lying there on the table, it would be a shame not to prod even a little. His broad form was begging to be operated on. "You can get up now," he stated calmly.

The man dressed in black sat up on his own and swung his legs over the edge of the table, kicking them idly. Mayuri's first impression was that the man was much like a child. Though he suspected far different. "How long were you planning on faking?" his voice oozed with disgust.

"Until you called me out. Good thing too. I really don't want to be on the latest of Seireitei's discoveries." The man's voice was rich and deep. Almost like rolling thunder. It was a fitting voice for his build, and it even seemed to have a refinement about it. "Do you have to be so harsh to the girl?"

"She's my daughter," Mayuri snapped, "I'll treat her however I want!" He slammed his hands down against the tray. As he ignored the painful throbbing he shot a heated glare at the man. Withdrawing his hands, the ashen-skinned Shinigami watched as the other hopped down from the table, and lumbered closer. The walk was entirely something the captain hadn't expected. For a man with such sophistication in his words his walk should have been something just as fluent. But they weren't. Each rise and fall seemed clumsy in some way, like he was ready to trip mid-stride. "Who are you anyways? And what are you doing here?"

"The name is Alothos. Kevo, Alothos and I'm here in search of a particular Arrancar." No dodging of questions, no riddles, the man just stated it plain for anyone to hear. Was he really supposed to be an enemy?

"You expect me to believe that lie?"

"Who needs to lie? You asked a simple question and I answered." Did he really expect anyone he came across to believe that? An Arrancar within Seireitei was highly unlikely, and even if that was true, their equipment would have picked up on it by now.

"The Arrancar are our business," Mayuri jabbed his index finger square into the man's chest and had to crane his neck slightly to look up. He hadn't realized that the other man was slightly taller than himself.

"Not this one."

"What?" Raising a questioning eyebrow, the Twelfth Division's captain stood back and watched as Alothos crossed his arms at his chest. His features smoothed over as the situation was explained to him. "Oh my," Mayuri began with a satisfied grin, "how interesting."

******

Misshapen brown hair that was little longer than ear length. His face appeared too similar to a former captain's, yet somehow kinder and more trusting, and a sheepish smile was spread across his face. The cloaked intruder let his hands resume their place at his side. His smile faded as he took in their reaction. When his stony gray eyes met with Toshiro's turquoise, sparks could have jumped then and there. One thought repeated itself over and over in his head. The small captain had just jumped from hostile, to insane and wanted to slice the guy up even more now. The voice in his head continued the same spiel it had since a few days ago.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill! Kill! KILL!_

Toshiro pushed down the voice and focused on controlling himself. His head told him this guy wasn't Aizen, but his anger shouted different. His eyes drifted sideways and caught sight of Momo's face. It was pale as a sheet, and her eyes were wide and doe-like. He was amazed that she was still standing.

"What?" the other man asked suddenly, grabbing Toshiro's attention again.

Though it was difficult, Toshiro asked through gritted teeth, "What's your name?"

"Vent Flur. Vincent Vent Flur. Why?" Cocking his head to one side, the Ryoka blinked innocently. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself that the man before him hadn't done anything 'wrong', his anger continued to boil just beneath his skin.

"It's polite to know your 'guests' name. Isn't it?" _Stupid,_ the young captain berated. This man wasn't a guest, he was an intruder and what more it _was_ an idiotic thing to say. Why was he starting to actually feel like a child? This wasn't him, he was more composed than this.

"Well yeah, but shouldn't you have introduced yourself first?" A grunt from Toshiro was the only answer the man received. Turning to face Momo, he started snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. It took a moment or two, but she finally looked at him, and tears were starting to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"Shiro-chan… He… He looks like--"

"I know Momo," Toshiro cut her off and put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. As if recognizing this, the dark haired woman settled herself on to the ground. Toshiro frowned as he looked into her face that was most likely reflecting the turmoil within.

"Do you know who Sosuke Aizen is?" the young Shinigami asked as he turned to face the Ryoka again.

"Hmm," pausing to actually think on the subject, Vincent fixed his head and shrugged nonchalantly, "No not a clue, why? He a member of your Seireitei?"

"Not any more. He was a traitor and paid in full."

"So he's dead," more of a statement then a question, but Toshiro nodded to confirm anyways. Vincent's eyes flickered to Momo and Toshiro grated his teeth at the sympathetic look that passed across his face. "Was he important to her?" Toshiro tried to remind himself that this man knew nothing, and only bore a resemblance to Aizen. It wasn't him, just a resemblance.

"Yes," it pained him to answer this man's questions, but it wasn't right to leave these questions unanswered. "He was her Captain."

"I see. I hope that we don't have any trouble like that. What all did he do?"

"He associated himself with Vaste Lorde known as the Espada and tried to bring down the Seireitei in hopes of standing in heaven above the King." Toshiro began sheathing his zanpakuto and stopped, his brow furrowing, " 'We'? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean our Seireitei. I hope it never comes to that. Though we did have a similar problem with the former captain of Squad Twelve, but Alothos took care of him…" Vincent's voice trailed off in thought as his eyes starred off distantly.

" 'Our Seireitei' ?" The next thing Toshiro knew, Vincent was at his side, knocking him upside the head. Shouting out in pain and surprise the little captain clutched his head where the other man had hit. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"You're sounding like a broken record with the way you're repeating things I all ready say."

"Because I'm asking a question!" Vincent wheezed and fell to one knee as Toshiro's fist caught him in the gut. He raised one shaky hand like some overly dramatic actor performing a death scene. Toshiro looked down at the man with a puzzled look. His eyes darted between his fist and the man on the ground, "Did really I punch that hard?" he asked disbelievingly.

Momo crawled over next to Vincent and put a hand tenderly to his back. "Momo…" Toshiro knelt down and looked at her. Her face was less fear struck now, but she still seemed in a daze and neither of her hands appeared steady. How must the world look through her eyes at that moment?

"Toshiro," voice so low he wasn't sure he heard her, the white haired youth had to strain his ears to hear her, "What if he… What if he's--"

"He's not!" Toshiro suddenly burst. His anger finally breaking, taking him and his reasoning with him as he snapped, "Aizen is dead!" When he saw how she cringed from his words, Toshiro turned away sharply and walked off. His face buried in the palms of his hands. The voice in his head was getting louder. "Wait here Momo. I'll be right back." With the whispered order, he turned the corner and fell into a world of black.

"Shiro-chan," her voice was full of worry, and Vincent was sorry he had caused such a reaction. He had only meant his act to lighten the mood; make them laugh. Obviously it wasn't going to work like that, though he was sure it had for a moment. With a sigh the tall man rolled onto his back and sat up. Turning to the young girl he smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, I promise you." She looked to him, eyes almost distant and sad, and smiled such an empty smile that he cringed internally. What could happen to make such a gentle soul so pained? Rising to his full height, Vincent ran his hand through his hair and looked around. "I don't suppose you can help me, but I seem to have gotten separated from the others. Care to show me around?"

She finally snapped back to reality, and shook her head in response. With a frown he asked why not and listened with half pride, and half disappointment, "I'm a captain now and I have orders to bring you in. I think it would be better if you would accompany me to see the General-Commander."

* * *

Charon: Alllll righty~ Now that I've finally finished all the re-revisions I hope you've enjoyed what I've been working on. I thank all of you who have read this far for staying with this and I apologize for some of the rough writing. Now that I'm getting back into this, though, it should go smoother. I've picked up quite a bit of writing experience that will make this series more enjoyable to read, not to mention I'm thinking ahead for future chapters. Lets just see where this takes us, no?

Happy reading!


	8. The Plot Thickens?

Mayuri cursed mentally. This was a stupid plan, but Alothos said he needed to see all of Seireitei's captains. The strange ryoka had managed to talk him into it, and Mayuri wasn't sure how he had done it. He could have sworn that he vowed not to let the man outside of the Twelfth division's barracks. Yet, once the man continued to talk, Mayuri found his resolve weaken. Now he led the broad-shouldered man dressed in black down the hallway of the First division. Chained and collared in a special item he whipped up himself. Supposedly the cuffs and collar suppressed his reiatsu, but did not restrain him. It was an item that Mayuri wanted to study, along with the ryoka.

"Thank you again for giving me a chance," Alothos said low enough so passing members of the First couldn't hear. Mayuri didn't care. If anyone had heard they would assume he was talking about seeing the General-Commander. He had sent a Hell-butterfly to Nemu before she reached Yamamoto. Telling her to change the request so that the ryoka could gain an audience. Surprisingly, it was granted.

Twisting his head around so that his golden eyes tried to pierce the dark hood that held the other man's eyes, Mayuri scowled, "Don't thank me, vermin. I'm doing this for myself. All this is in hopes that the General-Commander will allow me to dissect you."

A small chuckle rumbled from Alothos' throat, and his shoulders shook slightly, "Remind me to visit you again after all of this is over with. I would much enjoy talking with you and sharing information. Perhaps even collaborate."

"And what possible information could you hold?" the shinigami asked as he faced forward again. He cursed again when he saw the large wooden double doors that led into the General-Commander's office. "Never mind. Just stay silent until you are spoken to, clear?"

"Crystal." He replied in agreement.

Mayuri stepped forward to knock on the door when it suddenly began to open. The long groan of its hinges said it was due for another maintenance. The Twelfth's captain pondered on how the Commander knew he was there, but quickly shooed the thought away as Yamamoto's voice boomed, "Enter!"

Without hesitation the two men stepped passed the threshold, their footsteps echoing in their ears as they passed between the towering doors. The room was alight from the sun that shone through the large opening overlooking Seireitei. The room was plain all around, with nothing but the sigil of the First hanging on the white plaster wall near the Commander's desk. Already there was a procession of captains lined up on either side of the desk. Zaraki seemed to be one of three captains missing, along with the young Tenth captain, Hitsugaya, and finally Ukitake. It wasn't a surprise to see Zaraki or Ukitake missing, but the genius? It was something that Mayuri stored away in the back of his mind for later examination.

Right now the man standing before the General-Commander's desk held his full attention. He was garbed in the same clothes as Alothos, but he stood a good deal taller and a slimmer build than his husky captive. He was probably as tall as Zaraki, if not slightly shorter, and half of his face was turned away from Mayuri. The half that wasn't hidden made a sensation run up his spine. It was a mixture of fear and shock. The man standing there looked like Aizen, yet, at the same time, Mayuri could pick out differences between the two. Most notably of which was that the man had a diplomatic air about him. He stood like a leader. With the way the regal air hung off his shoulders, you could almost see the weight he carried. The two men were nothing alike.

Alothos made a half surprised sound. Obviously he had not thought his comrade would be captured. The other ryoka turned abruptly and smiled. The two suddenly began speaking in a tongue that Mayuri didn't recognize. Though he could pick out a few words every now and again (mainly names), the rest of the conversation was lost to him. After their exchange was done, the tallest turned back to the General-Commander's desk, "Well, Alothos tells me your Technology department looks well equipped. That's good to know."

None of the captains moved while Yamamoto's eyes dragged dangerously over the intruder. Finally, his aged voice broke the silence, "Captain Hinamori, you say that this is the man that saved you, and for that reason you have brought him here. You say he has shown no hostility, nor resistance. Though I would like to believe all of that, we cannot ignore other facts before us. For one: Captain Zaraki Kenpachi is running around with another one of them and attacking our own men. How can we be sure that they are not manipulating you, in nearly the same manner?"

The new female captain struggled for words, but ultimately failed to find any defense. Her eyes fell on the ground and she seemed to shrink into herself a little. It was enough to disgust the Twelfth's captain. He strode forward, Alothos following behind like a shadow. His confidence was starting to grow at the General-Commander's explanation. Another thought crossed the scientist's mind. One that caused him to snap his neck around and weigh his hardy companion. The man had wanted to come here too. Was it a plot?

Twisting his head back around Mayuri noticed that there was no chains or shackles of any sort on the taller man. He appeared to carry a sword similar to the one he had found on Alothos. It rested on the table before the Commander. Reaching behind himself, Mayuri grabbed a fistful of the ryoka's black clothing and pushed him forward, "Go stand near your partner, Scum." With a sneer he watched as they stood next to each other. Turning up his nose, the pale-faced shinigami walked up to the commander and set down the twin sword.

Both were odd in their design. It wasn't like a standard katana zanpakuto Seireitei issued. These swords were entirely straight with a double-edged blade that came to a point. The metal was thick near its base, and got thinner as it went up. The guard was a plain, solid tube of metal that didn't look efficient. And the handle was wrapped in aged leather for a grip, appearing vastly shorter than the blade attached to it. Perhaps two hands could just barely fit with space in-between. Each had a leather sheath which covered the blades, and some engraved symbol on them.

Away from the swords and standing in line with the rest of the captains, Mayuri waited for something to happen next.

Anything.

******

"You sure you want to go here?" Zaraki asked Gabriel as they stood outside the First division's barracks. The bells in his hair jingled slightly as he shifted his head and peered down at the rather short fighter.

"I'm sure. Thank you for showing me around your Seireitei, it was … interesting and fun." Zaraki couldn't see for certain, but he was sure he was smiling beneath that cloth. "You really didn't need to get your whole division involved though. Won't you get in trouble?"

"Ah to hell with it! I've been looking for some good fun and my men need some exercise. They've been giving us shitty missions lately and all my guys are getting lazy."

"Alright then," Gabriel stated decisively, "let's go in."

******

"Before we start saying anything, it is necessary that all of your captains be present, as well as vice-captains and any honorary shinigami you might have." It was a demand for certain. Vincent wished he could settle this all in a diplomatic way, but it was too late for that. If they were to ever succeed they needed all-important peoples here, now. Time was running short and the only way left was to draw the Menos out. The greedy bastard was hiding within someone powerful, and very well might have swapped over if it could. That would be how they would draw it out. Then they would kill it.

"Your request is denied. We do not negotiate with intruders. You will begin explaining yourself!" Yamamoto ordered. Oh yeah, diplomacy would have made this all go much smoother. Especially when it came to Genryusai. He wished such secrecy wasn't needed. If they could stall for more time…

The doors behind them suddenly began to creak open, and a malicious laughter floated through the air. Out of the doorway stepped a man who topped Vincent by a good couple of inches. He was solidly built and wore an eye patch over a single eye. His haori was tattered and torn at the end, but otherwise the rest was well kept. Across his shoulder rested a katana styled reaper. It looked just as damaged as his jacket, but unlike the jacket –which Vincent assumed was tailored to such a way- those marks came from multiple battles and stood as a testament to his experience.

It was Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain he had sent Gabriel to fight. That meant the little assassin was already here. The pleasant smile that never left his face deepened as he saw the man enter.

Immediately, Genryusai snapped, "Captain Zaraki! What is your excuse for this insubordination?" The menacing shinigami turned and shrugged casually.

"I was bored. That midget knows how to fight!"

"And so you led him around, fighting our men?"

"Relax. No body died," Zaraki commented as he replaced his reaper at his side.

"I'm not a midget!" It was hard to mistake that voice. Vincent turned his head to see Gabriel standing among the captains. More specifically, he was between the Second division's captain and the Eighth's. The two displayed entirely different reactions. The woman seemed do deepen her scowl (something he didn't believe she could do) and jumped away quickly, already drawing her sword. The man merely looked down and blinked, tipping his hat to say hello.

Gabriel nodded and walked around the desk as Genryusai continued to feign ignorance, "Are you mocking us?" his voice was hard and threatening. Something Vincent nearly flinched at. Maybe he wasn't faking all of it, but still … what had changed this man so much?

It didn't matter at the moment. That could all be sorted out later, so Vincent pushed back all thoughts except business.

"He was under orders to sweep your Seireitei, but as to how was not specified. Please accept our apology in which his task was carried out. He means well." Not lying, yet not giving the full truth. It burned the brown haired minstrel to his core to use these tactics. Both Genryusai and him made motions to the two assassins. Gabriel walked towards their small pack, while the woman sheathed her blade.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Unohana asked. Her voice was calm and level. Like the tone of a mother asking her children a question, and expecting an answer.

"A specific reiatsu," Vincent replied, trying to use as much Japanese vocabulary as he could. It was difficult to keep speaking when he hadn't spoken the language in long time. He constantly caught himself before slipping in words like "reaper" instead of "zanpakuto", or "signature" rather than "reiatsu".

"Do you know whom the reiatsu belongs to? Perhaps you could describe them?" she continued. It was enough to make him lose his smile, but he didn't, "Or perhaps you could all lower your hoods so we may see your faces." That one hadn't been a question.

"Of course!" Vincent piped in mock enthusiasm as he turned to the other two. With a short nod from him they pulled down their hoods. Alothos' emerald green eyes shone with their usual maddening light. His neck length white hair was getting long enough now that the man could finally start it up in twin-tails as he said he'd like to. Vincent didn't know why, but to each their' own he supposed.

Gabriel's silvery gray eyes held their regular harshness. Nothing out of spite or disgust, just caution. The man seemed to recognize a threat in every shadow. While it was a valuable trait, it also caused some trouble. As Gabriel began fixing his tussled chestnut brown hair, Vincent turned back to the Gotei captains, "Fair enough?"

A small smile spread over Unohana's motherly face. It looked quite sincere.

"About this person," another captain spoke up. He looked like a hard, rebellious man with tattoos marking his face. A very plain sixty-nine was branded on the left side of his face, and three scars ran down over his right eye, "can you tell us anything?"

"Not until all of your captains, vice-captains, and honorary shinigami are here." Turning to Gabriel, Vincent asked in English, _"Have you been able to find anything?"_

"_There are sparse traces of the Menos' signature, however it seems that it has been here long enough to come in contact with everyone within this room. Regretfully I lost the trail after a ways from their Rift."_

"_Oh my."_

With nothing else to say to the assassin, Vincent turned when he heard Genryusai's harsh voice, "Do not speak in your own tongue! If you have something to say, say it so we may all hear!" It was obvious that the man was growing impatient. No doubt the awkwardness was growing.

"One of you is an adjuchas level Menos."

The response from Yamamoto was slow, and defensively accusing, "What did you say?" One sagely eye drilled him like an auger, and Vincent struggled to keep his own hold. In all these years the man hadn't lost the ability to get information out of people. His presence alone was enough to make people talk.

"An adjuchas is within a shinigami, here. It is hiding inside a vice-captain, or captain level officer. Our information on all of you is limited to names and some reiatsu details - and it seems our information is outdated. You've all grown quite a bit, that's both good and bad. This adjuchas uses hypnotic abilities to do a couple of things. The first is suggestion, the second is camouflage, and the third is force people asleep. Tied in with that is the ability to hide itself within another person and use them while they sleep or make suggestions. We need you all hear to find out who's hiding the little bugger."

"And why could you not have just contacted us and informed us?" the man asked again. Vincent recognized him now. Barely. Hisagi Shuuhei. "This is something we take care of."

"Part of it has to do with rules, another part has to do with no communication between your Seireitei and ours." That one comment made everyone's eyes go wide, save for Momo. The tall minstrel could practically hear all the questions that would pop up later. He probably shouldn't have been telling them about the sister organization, but it was high time they learned. They couldn't live in ignorance for their entire life.

Genryusai let out a small ragged breath, "So it has come to that, has it?"

"General-Commander, you knew about this?" Momo suddenly asked. The look on her face was so full of innocent curiosity. Such a thing that had nearly died back home. Something that shrank away once Genryusai turned to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have," was all he said. "Now is not the time for that. Bring all captains and vice-captains here at once, and also contact Kurosaki, Ichigo and let him kn-" his voice was cut off by a loud knock at his door. "Enter!" the Commander boomed. In walked in two people of interest. Hitsugaya, Toshiro and Kurosaki, Ichigo.

A true smile tugged at the corner of Vincent's lips. The plan had worked. Alothos had carried it out flawlessly.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo," Kyoraku said in a tone of disbelieving, "speak of the devil." Waving a hand to the two boys, Kyoraku asked to the dandelion haired boy, "What are you doing here Kurosaki?"

Uneasy confusion passed over Ichigo's face and a hand raised to point at the pale-face captain, "Rukia got a message from Mayuri saying that we needed to get here quickly. Something about a state of emergency." His eyes passed over the three black dressed men and he jabbed a thumb in their direction. "Who are they?"

Mayuri's voice suddenly picked up as he spouted an excuse, saying he hadn't sent any message, and Vincent smiled as he observed the honorary shinigami. Gabriel's voice was a low growl, _"It's him!"_ Without another notice, the little assassin performed a Dragon's Whisper and appeared next to Ichigo.

The kid was quick, but a second too slow. Gabriel's elbow met his side and sent him flying into the near-by wall. Everything after seemed happened at once; captains drew their swords while Ichigo dragged himself out of the rubble. Zaraki laughed and sent a chill down Vincent's spine while Alothos and he just stood like statues.

The plan was going to work.

"Oi what was that about?" Ichigo hollered as Genryusai ordered that they be restrained. But it was already too late. They were gone, along with Kurosaki.

Far away from the First division's barracks, Gabriel tossed Ichigo to the ground and grumbled about having to do all the heavy lifting. He was surprisingly strong for someone his height. Vincent and Alothos appeared flanking the substitute shinigami. Both men peering down at him with small glints in their eyes that he couldn't recognize. "Kurosaki, Ichigo," the tallest one asked, "you're going to help us shake Seireitei down." It was only then that he noticed the similarity between a former captain and the man who stood before him.

It was enough to grind his teeth while something close to hate crossed his face. He heard the man's voice, and how friendly it sounded, how different the inflections were, but his eyes only soaked in the features of his face that came too close to Aizen, "Bastard, you're dead!" The tall man seemed taken aback for a moment. The way he stood looking down on Ichigo with his jaw half open as if he were going to say something, and a puzzled look on his face, made the boy pause mentally. A few moments passed and a rich, healthy, laughter sprouted from the man. His head was thrown back as he laughed, seemingly at the sky.

"Oh boy another one. I tell you this Aizen of yours must have been a real piece. The look on everyone's faces when they see me is just too much," redirecting his easy-going look at the Ichigo, he continued, "Look, my name is Vincent Vent Flur, alright? This is Alothos Kevo and Gabriel Vespir. You Kurosaki," Vincent pointed at him casually, "are a man whose abilities I need."


	9. Brewing the Storm

**A Bleach Fanfiction  
Those Who Harbor Bad Luck  
**Chapter 9:  
_Brewing the Storm_

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Ichigo's curiosity granted. Vincent couldn't just ignore the boy when he was about to help them fix their problem. At least he had shown decency and waited until they were once more standing near the gates before asking, "I thought you wanted to go that-a-way." Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, Ichigo indicated back at Seireitei.

Vincent's smile widened across his face as he looked back at the orange haired death god. "Oh, don't worry we will," his tone was factual as he answered, but he didn't give a direct answer. With a curt gesture of his hand, the order was given and Gabriel left their presence – leaving only the sound of a whisper in his place. "But there are some things we need to accomplish. First things first after all. We need to let our fourth man know things are going well, and Gabriel there needs his weapons back."

"What about you? Don't you two need your zanpakuto?" Vincent turned back to Ichigo, staring at him with a blank expression. "What?"

The other man shook his head absently while the Aizen look-alike went on, "Alothos and I didn't bring our real zanpakuto. Hell, I had to fight with Gabriel to make sure he only came with a few weapons! Even then I had him leave all but one outside of Seireitei."

It was Ichigo's turn to return the blank stare. When he spoke, it was plain that he didn't believe what he was told, "He has more than one zanpakuto?"

"Technically, no," Vincent wondered how best to explain – letting a momentary silence cast itself over the three men. "Truthfully, he only has two zanpakuto – twin blades. Vicious little things they are, but good for their purpose. Gabriel, however, doesn't like limiting himself to only those two blades. He doesn't believe that they are suited for just any situation…. Just most." Vincent chuckled softly before he went on, "All of those other swords are just regular weapons with nothing special about them. With the exception of that katana Gabriel carries."

"What do you mean?"

"Call it a gift from a friend of his, long ago. It's special in more than one way, though. For example, if you had the chance to observe the katana you would find runes inscribed along its entire length – on both sides. What's written in those runes makes it very rare to him. That sword is priceless."

"Then why did he bring it here – what did he think was going to happen if you guys were caught?"

Vincent sighed, this time it was his turn to shake his head. "Out of all the swords he brought, that one he brought in honor of his friend. He believed it would bring good luck to the mission."

"You lost me," Ichigo shifted his weight and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry about it," Gabriel spoke up. Ichigo jumped slightly and began searching around for the tiny fighter. "Behind you," the tiny assassin said.

Startled Ichigo lept away and flipped an accusing finger at Gabriel. His voice picked up to that of a surprised anger as he shouted, "Gah! You! What the hell?"

Because Ichigo hadn't been around the Minstrel a long time, he didn't know how long Gabriel had been right behind him. Instead, because he was so engrossed in trying to figure these strange visitors out, their conversation had given the assassin enough time to sneak back in without notice.

When the representative shinigami finally calmed down, his eyes roamed over Gabriel. He was looking for whatever had changed on the man, as though it should have been entirely obvious.

He wouldn't see anything, at least not physically. But to Alothos and Vincent's keenly tuned senses, Gabriel's signature was fuming. A partial problem with the two sister organizations, was that their sense's of reiatsu and signatures were different. One couldn't really sense the other. To those from Requiem, a person with reiatsu would feel like a simple person who lived in the mundane – at least, until they unleashed their powers. When released it invoked a feeling that made a Minstrel's skin feel the air growing thicker than it was and it crawled as though alive.

While he wasn't positive, Vincent expected that the same thing to happen visa-versa.

"Shy Shen is growing restless," Gabriel commented absently. "He slowed me down, I had to restate your order not to move," shrugging the whole thing off, the assassin knelt and began removing weapons from under his jacket. They were all beautifully made. Each individual blade was crafted by a master smith under Requiem's direct pay – and when the blades were finished it was Gabriel who inspected them personally. It allowed him to take the best ones first, after all. The midget wouldn't be caught dead with a bad weapon.

With slow, methodical movements, the assassin began strapping each blade onto his person. A few daggers were tucked beneath his boots, several leather baldrics were fitted across his chest and a single belt looped around his waist. With or without that last sword, Gabriel certainly looked the part of a Minstrel – a soldier of life and death, conducting both to the tune of balance they all listened to.

Returning to his full stance, shoulders squared, hands at his side, and feet spread apart, his silver eyes rolled over the other three men, "My suggestion is that we finish this as soon as possible."

Ichigo, not understanding what that entailed, tilted his head to one side. "What do you need me to do?"

"Survive," Vincent commented. The youth didn't have time to ask what he meant.

The next moment and Gabriel was set upon him, the daggers from his boots already in hand and clashing with Zangetsu. The clash from the swords rung in the air, and the earth beneath Ichigo's feet slipped as he was pushed back.

"What the hell are you doing!" His cry fell on deaf ears as the short fighter jumped away, gaining his footing for the next attack.

The battle was soon underway in a ferocious set of whirling attacks. Ichigo, to his credit, was a defensive wall as Gabriel laid into him with his dervish attacks. Vincent found himself thanking the higher gods that the boy was a sturdy fighter – already had he been tempered by tough fights that honed his instincts.

Yes. Ichigo would make a perfect distraction. Now it was time to set all the pieces in motion. There would be a mountain of paperwork for him to fill out when he returned to Requiem (not to mention the amount of apologize and explanations he'd have to give to Central), but if the Gotei Thirteen killed this arrancar, who knew what would happen.

Worse, he thought finally as Alothos and he turned from the ensuing battle, is what would happen to their beloved sister organization if they didn't kill the arrancar.

How much time did they have left?

From somewhere near the First Division's grounds, Momo and Toshiro once again found themselves running together. They ran down the long, winding, walls of Seireitei's maze, and towards the reiatsu of Kurosaki. Neither of the two really talked, only ran, as they shared fear and hope about what was happening.

Their feelings didn't need to be conveyed through words. Instead their emotions now hung in the air with tension the other could read. Questions bound back and forth between their heads, and still they ran in silence. The steady rhythm of their footfalls mixed with their breathing, giving the two childhood friends only that sound, and the distant calls of battle.

Meanwhile, Genryusai sat in his high-backed chair in his division's grounds. His brow was furrowed in thought, and his eyes were sternly fixed on the empty wall on the other side of the room. Memories were what danced in his head, moreso then any questions he could have asked. There was a pensive air to the empty office as he waited. The old leader slowly reclined against the back of his chair. Ominous words drifting from his lips as he drew himself out of his memories, "Don't make me kill you, boy."

Outside of that office, chaos stirred. The captains had taken their respective divisions and started combing through Seireitei. It was a massive military movement that hadn't been seen in months. But after Aizen, the Gotei was quicker to mobilize, and smarter.

Only a handful of the captains were sent towards Ichigo's position while the others focused their efforts on the slowly rising problems around Seireitei. Reports were coming in of the battle taking place between Ichigo and the mysterious man Gabriel, as well as the other two tall intruders who were running around – seemingly at random. They would be at one side of Seireitei and then another. It seemed ridiculous that two men could move at such amazing speeds that reports were starting to come in simultaneously of their positions and placed them at two spots at once!

The clouds darkened Seireitei's walls as they circled above. A steady growing storm brewed with lightning forking the sky. There was a feeling shared among all the shinigami that day. It was fear, but not like that same primal one you feel when you meet something you do not understand. It was the familiar feeling of an oncoming doom. Much like a guillotine blade hanging above their heads and waiting to fall. It served to steel them all, and drove them harder.

They were shinigami, this was their home, and they would not see a repeat of what had happened after Aizen.

* * *

Char: How ya' doing everyone? I apologize for it taking me so long to get this chapter out, but I've been splitting my attention elsewhere to further my writing experience. This chapter was already halfway finished and had been sitting around waiting, so I figured it was about time to get it back in action. Not to mention life has its hand in things, but I don't believe I need to tell you guys all about that. There are a few things I do need to catch you all up on, as it will make the reading experience of this much more enjoyable from here on out.

In this chapter (if you've been paying attention, and I hope you have) I've changed how I refer to the mis-translated "squads" of the Gotei. Squads are small 3-4 man units and so it doesn't make sense to call something filled with enough death gods to be a division anything other then that. Next is the difference in my writing. If you go maybe three chapters back (heck maybe one or two) you'll be able to pick out differences in tone. I've thought about going back to revamping these older portions, again, but have decided against it. My writing is going to continue to improve and so it's 1) more a hassle to rewrite and update all the older chapters as well as 2) let you see how I'm developing my stories as a writer.

I don't know how many more chapters of this I'll be able to write before the story needs to start winding down, but it's entirely possible I write as little as 4 more. I hope not to, as it would take from you the readers, but we'll see where things go.

Later~


	10. Wolves Showing Their Fangs

**Bleach Fanfiction:  
_Those Who Harbor Ill Fate  
_**Chapter 10  
_Wolves Showing Their Fangs_**_  
_**

* * *

Zangetsu came around in a wide arc. The ring of steel caressing steel tore into the air, and sparks hissed in violent embers. Ichigo was staring down the chestnut-haired foreigner whose silvery-grey eyes held no light of joy. Anger was seething beneath the representative death god, but he made no effort in concealing his frustration – his confusion. This man and his comrades, men as foreign as their intentions, had asked Ichigo to aide them. Now one tore into him with all the ferocity of an old enemy. One who had melded into the flow of combat from the many exchanges they would have fought.

The clash of these two men was harmonic. It was a breath-taking sight that made them bigger than they were. Gabriel, despite all his height, brought down his daggers, and the weight behind them was enough for a man twice his size, and five times his build. Ichigo found himself using two hands to hold Zangetsu up. He knew that if he failed to block a single attack, those daggers would slice him clean.

And for Ichigo's part, he was not all defensive. A counter-stroke found its way towards the tiny assassin now and again, but never was there a moment where the smell of iron and the spray of blood filled the air.

_Just what the in the Hell are these guys thinking?_ Ichigo asked himself. He brought Zangetsu up to bear the brunt of Gabriel's next attack; a reversed grip on the blades, and combined with an upper-cut. The force of the blow ran along Ichigo's arms, and he fell back to the ground where he panted and hoped to regain his breath. His adversary came silently down as well, and stood ten feet away with his blades ready. As Ichigo studied him, silently, more anger burned from within. Why had they suddenly attacked? They ask for help and then, suddenly, do the opposite of what they said they were trying not to do. It just didn't add up.

Gabriel spoke up then, as if the midget were reading his very mind. It unnerved Ichigo, but he replayed the words back in his head. Just encase there was a shred of information that he could use. The assassin said, in an instructing voice moreover, "Get your head in the game Reaper-wannabe-kun. If you fought like this the whole time, it's a small wonder your ass kept getting tossed around." Mercurial eyes shifted to one side, then back to the substitute shinigami. "We've got company. Make sure they don't jump into the fight. It's only going to complicate things, alright?"

Blinking, Ichigo looked over his shoulder. There, not but one-hundred feet away, were the forms of Soi Fong and newly appointed Captain Izuru Kira. That was all the information he needed. When the two captains came close enough that Ichigo could talk to them normally, he told them, "Stay back!" The captains pulled up short and looked at one another askew. "I can take this one, but if you want to wait around for me to finish, be my guest." _Alright Gabriel, I think I'm getting the hang of what you're trying to say._

Soi Fong spat a curse. Her own grey eyes locked on the intruder of her home and became daggers, "Why should we? It'd be easier for us to team up and take him down."

"No! I can handle this!" Ichigo insisted. He spared them another quick glance, catching Kira's calculating gaze. Already the orange-haired kid could tell there'd be no support from the other man.

He was right.

Kira placed his comment for all to hear, and it weighed against Ichigo's own choice. "Kurosaki," he said, "Captain Soi Fong is correct. If we pool together our abilities, there is no doubt we could apprehend this criminal quickly."

_Dammit!_Ichigo thought silently.

On the other side of the battlefield, Gabriel listened quietly, only giving one great _harrumph _when it looked like there would be no other choice but to take on all three at once. "Well then," he announced ominously, "it looks like I just have to hold you three off from becoming more of a bother, right?" He ducked down swiftly and replaced his daggers into the sheaths in his boots.

"You make it sound like that'll be easy for a pipsqueak like yourself," Soi Fong replied sarcastically. Her hand came to her hip where Suzumebachi rested, and shortly the zanpakuto was out to glitter in the rays of sunlight. The words, "_Jinteki Shakusetsu_," rung in the air as the weapon's name was called out. In the next moment it was a gauntlet of black and gold. A single finger-blade was clasped to the woman's middle finger, and that was connected to the gauntlet by a small gold chain.

"_Omote o agero,_" came just shy of that release. Now not only was there one shikai-released captain loose- but two. With Kira's execution-style Wabisuke joining the force. Both were waiting for the initial attack that no doubt would come. Their only intent: to help Ichigo with the apprehension (or killing) the intruder.

"Much easier then you'd think," Gabriel finally replied, once all the weapons had finalized into their initial released forms. A brief thought floated through Ichigo's mind as he wondered how Gabriel planned to hold them back. The small man might have danced around Ichigo (how much of that was actual fighting, he didn't know), and might have been pressed against two opponents – but three captain ranked beings with their initial release? That wasn't something to just laugh at. That's when a simple sentence caught his attention.

"So you all release with the use of a command phrase, eh? Cute. I bet that's where Vincent gets it from."

Kira glared at the assassin. "What are you going on about?"

"Just a random thought," Gabriel replied. In the most casual of motions, the small man began to draw each one of the blades strapped to his body. Then, just as smooth and perhaps more easily then thought possible, he stuck the blades of those weapons into Seireitei's concrete. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Reaper-wannabe-kun, but in Japan if you want to know someone's name you have to introduce yourself first – right?"

"Y-Yeah. You want to know our names? I thought you might already know them."

"I did, but my memory's bad sometimes. And I really should have those so they can get put on your tombstones."

"What the hell kind of comment is that?"

Gabriel chuckled, saying, "Just my way of loosening up before a fight."

_This guy,_the three thought simultaneously.

Once all of his blades were properly placed into the ground, in some sort of order that he liked, Gabriel made a sweeping bow. It pulled his short hair out and covered his eyes so that no one could see them. "My name is Gabriel Vesper, and I am the head for all missions and members regarding tactical assassinations and reconnaissance for Requiem, as well as the only level one qualified master of Requiem's Blade."

"That's a fancy title you have. We need to put that on _your _grave." Soi Fong snipped.

"Don't worry about it. Someone else will take care of that." Gabriel reached up for his final blade hanging from his back. It was a katana too big for his small body, with runes running up and down the length of its blade. They shimmered in the sunlight – a dazzling emerald and red. The assassin swung his enchanted sword through the air and painted it in jade and ruby with each swipe. Slowly the single katana was gone, and so too was the midget. All that was left were the swords he had laid out. Standing tall and proud as though they would never move.

That was, until Gabriel's blades did.

They pulled themselves free of the concrete and righted themselves. As though dozens of invisible enemies now held those deadly blades in their hands. Daggers paired themselves with other daggers or short swords, and long swords – their polished metal gleaming – stood alone.

The three shinigami stood in wonder, and horror, as realization dawned on them. This Gabriel didn't need to fight. His weapons would do that task all by themselves. There was a pause, just before the chaos of blades descended on the trio. Tension quickly filled in the silence and then, like the wind, the swords fell.

Heavy footfalls announced Alothos as the large man rounded the corner. His long white hair was streaming like a banner behind him as he moved, and he didn't slow. He continued moving – he had to – until Vincent was able to locate all the captains who had mobilized. It irritated the scientist that he had not thought to bring any sort of reiatsu detecting device. He should have thought of the little gizmo long before they arrived.

That being said, it was his first time outside the lands of Requiem. Before today he had never understood what reiatsu truly felt like even when their commander had explained it to them. It was like cold spring water that trickled over your body, eventually engulfing you until you were familiar with it. Even then, though, the tingle of power that brushed against your skin didn't go away. You just simply became accustom to it, and stopped realizing it was there. But if you stopped yourself for a moment, closed your eyes, and relaxed, you would feel it. Slowly churning in the air like smoke, and tried to cling to your body.

It was quite the intriguing feeling, even if it was only because it was foreign. Alothos contemplated the ideas that popped in his head. All the theories and probabilities that came to his never quiet mind sparked on and off. There were so many questions he had for his counterparts, and no doubt there were many they had for him. It would only be silly for them not to wonder, especially now. But what method of approach would they use? Observation? Somehow the picture of Mayuri Kurotsuchi sitting silently and watching didn't seem right. No, he pegged the pale scientist as a man who took a more hands on view.

If he could get his hands on it, he'd take it apart.

"If Mayuri captures me again, I hope he keeps me awake throughout the procedure. I'd hate for him to screw something up and I die," Alothos muttered to himself. He rounded another corner, and his barrel-chest pushed someone down. They flopped to the ground with a curse and dropped their sword still in its sheath. Pulling to a stop before he ran the other man down, he painted the image of shock on his face. "I'm terribly sorry!" he said in a tone that matched his face. It was soft and meek, perfect for conveying an apology. "Here let me help you up."

He reached on large hand down to help the person up, only to realize that it was a woman with fine blond hair who he had knocked down.

Her large blue eyes looked up with true surprise on her face, and she hesitated – reaching for his hand and catching herself. The woman's hand withdrew and her face suddenly became determined. She uttered a single word to him with disgust, "You!"

It was comical, in its own cute way. It was serious with a sprinkle of dramatic flair just for the two of them. Alothos could only think of one way to respond, and it didn't include dropping his innocent farce. Taking the same hand he had offered, the minstrel pointed his own index finger at his face. "Me?" he asked.

Rangiku bit the inside of her lip while her hand searched for Haineko. She didn't dare bring her eyes off this man. Her information was lacking on the capabilities of these men, and she was not about to chance her life on a simple gesture of kindness. "Yes you," she finally responded. "You are one of the intruders." The fugitive gave an innocent bat of his eyelashes. Rangiku _tsk_ed in frustration and found her sword. Using a shunpo, she got back to her feet and had one hand on her zanpakuto's hilt. "You are under arrest by order of Central Forty-Six, and the General-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen. As Vice-Captain of the Tenth Division it is my duty, Rangiku Matsumoto, to apprehend you." The announcement was a bit lengthy for her tastes, but she needed a moment to let her mind think.

She started drawing her sword from its scabbard. As the blade began to reveal itself, Rangiku brought together her spiritual pressure and invoked the words of power that released Haineko. "Growl," she commanded. Her word was absolute to Haineko, and the zanpakuto began her transformation. Just as she was about to announce her swords name, something struck her on the back of the neck. It was swift, so she didn't have time to realize it until her world was already going dark.

To think, she had just been looking for the captain. Now she was probably going to be a prisoner. Her last conscious thought was of how badly Hitsugaya was going to lecturing her.

Alothos was quick. He swooped in, just as the unconscious beauty was falling, and lowered her down gently. Vincent smiled ruefully as he watched, and let his right hand drift back down to his side. Something flashed over the scientist's face and then was gone. If Vincent could have named it, he would call it concern.

Just one more bit of information to store away for later.

"That was foolish Alothos," he chided. Continuing in English, he said, "She could have posed a problem to our plans if she held you up." Turning his back on the other man, Vincent waited for his friend to step up beside him.

When Alothos did, there was no emotion on his face again. Just the same cold-calculating look like he was back in his lab. His reply was as dry as his face, and also in English, "She would not have done so."

"Was that a calculated guess of yours or fact?"

The white-haired man paused to consider his information before stating promptly, "Guess."

"Well we can't rely in guesses right now. With everyone on the move like they are it's even harder to track this beast down. It doesn't look like Gabriel's got a hit on the thing either or he would have moved. He'll go on with the original plan to weaken Kurosaki until the hollow thinks he can take our boy."

"Is there a particular reason you choose him?"

"I'll tell you while we move. I need to head towards the Thirteenth Division now. If Gabriel's navigation and cartography skills aren't crap as usual it should be over this way." Vincent's chin pointed off in the direction the two men stared at. "Since we can't get everyone in one place and examine them, we'll have to do it one by one. Things would be a lot easier if Gabriel hadn't flipped out back there, but what's done is done. We'll move on and deal with this."

"Who do you want me to handle?"

"After we make a stop to see this Juushiro Ukitake? Hm…. You can handle the Twelfth Division Captain–"

"Hey now," a deep, sadistic voice came from behind them. "Don't forget about me!"

The two men barely had time to react to their surprise. In an instant they leaped aside as a katana ripped through the air and shattered the ground with a destructive force unmatched.

Pure power had fueled that attack. Only one man in the whole of the Gotei's candidates could muster that much raw strength. It had to have been Zaraki the Kenpachi. Damn their luck. "Alothos, go! I'll deal with our zealous friend!"

On the opposite side of Zaraki, and far out of reach, Alothos hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It won't take long- now go!"

The scientist gave a silent, sober, nod and left in a dragon's whisper.

That just left Vincent alone to fight Zaraki.

Half way across Seireitei, Toshiro was hauling ass. His ragged breathing, and the burning in his chest, didn't seem to bother him. While Momo, on the other hand, wondered with disbelief as to where this source of endurance came from. The two of them had started running the moment the General-Commander had given the word, and they were making their way towards Kurosaki.

Even as they did, though, Toshiro had something on his mind. His head continued to sway from the left to the right, as if he were looking for something particular. When finally the white-haired captain pulled to a stop, Momo placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"What is it Toshiro? You look like something is bothering you."

"I'm taking note of where everyone is at." His hand came up and pointed off towards Kurosaki. As he pointed out who was where, he even named them. "Kurosaki, Soi Fong, and Izuru and facing down that midget, it looks like Vincent has finally settled and is staring down the Kenpachi, and that other guy is running towards the Twelfth."

"Do you think we should go stop Vincent?"

Anger flared beneath the small captain. "No," he replied too quickly. Why did she want to stop that man? _It's because he looks like Aizen_, a voice whispered. That fueled his rage, and without another word he stalked off after the heavier intruder. "I'm going to stop the other guy – you go where you like."

"Toshiro! Wait!"

But he didn't. Angry, and alone, her Shiro-kun walked off and a tiny part of her heart ached.

_Toshiro…._

* * *

Alright, so I got this one done ASAP and I hope you all enjoy it. I originally didn't plan for Matsumoto to make an appearance (I don't know if I wanted to) but I figured she was better to use then random shinigami #22. Besides she should be out and about in a time of crisis looking for her captain. Aside from that though I think this chap did well to progress the story. I promise to you all that more Momo and Toshiro will be appearing shortly, but I have to work up the arc! There are a lot of things for me to consider in all this.

JSYK I will not give ever character a cameo appearance in this. Unless there is some ridiculous popular demand or something (which would be like 5 requests, and unlikely at this point in time haha).

I'll see you guys again when chapter 11 of TWHBL(IF) is out!


End file.
